


Devil Wears Winchester

by Clumsynerd907



Series: Devil Wears Winchester [1]
Category: Musicals - Fandom, Supernatural, West Side Story - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Guardian Angel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Musicals, beware a close death, headcannon, little kid, some blood, watch for some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsynerd907/pseuds/Clumsynerd907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes back to help Sam and Dean for seemingly good purposes. It isn't his fault when Lucifer comes crawling back from hell, to finish what he had started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feather

Sam Winchester sat quietly in a hotel room as the rain patterned the window outside. Beside him, his phone lay on the desk on speaker phone as his brother relayed what little he had learned.   
"So, are we looking at a were?" Sam asked, exhausted.   
"Yeah. I think so." Dean said through all of the noise in the back ground.   
"When-when are you going to be back?" The younger brother asked, rubbing his brown eyes.   
"Uh, late." Dean said, obviously not wanting to leave wherever it was he happened to be.   
"How late?" Sammy groaned, leaning back in his chair. Some of his brown hair fell from his tanned face.   
"Tomorrow..." Dean trailed off. Sammy sighed. Another one night stand. Lovely. Another night where Sam had to research on his own.   
"Fine. Call me." Sam snapped, annoyed that his older brother.   
He hung up on dean and rubbed his eyes again. God he was tired. With a yawn and a quick stretch, he leaned back over his precious lap top.   
"Stupid werewolves." He mumbled.   
After another hour alone, Sam got up from his lap top and shuffled over to the fridge and reached in and grabbed a bottle of beer. Turning around, he came face to face with him.   
Lucifer.   
Sam's eyes widened as he scrambled backwards, accidentally backing into the fridge.   
"What the-" he stuttered. Gone. There was nothing there.   
Sam swallowed over the lump in his throat and slowly got back up to his feet. He cleared his throat nervously and straightened his brown shirt and got up to his feet.   
His heart pounded and he considered calling dean about it. Nah. He would call it off as sleep deprivation. Sam took a long swig of the beer in his hands and headed back over to his lap top.  
There was a knock at the window, startling Sam. He looked up and saw nothing. Paranoid now. Brilliant. Dean was probably playing a cruel trick on him.   
But what if it wasn't dean. Sam groaned and picked up the gun on the dresser.   
"Dean? This isn't funny." Sam said, backing back up to his laptop.   
"Hello, moose." Came a familiar voice.   
Sam spun around and let loose a bullet to see him. Gabriel. Sam slipped on a sock on the floor and fell hard on his back.   
"Well, that's rude to do to your old friend." Gabriel said, leaning over to help him up.


	2. Old dead friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is back to help Sam

"Gabriel?! But-but you're dead!!" Sam exclaimed. Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. He seemed taller than Sam had last seen him. Of course the last time that he had seen him, he had been run through.   
"Do you know nothing, little Winchester?" Gabriel sighed with a roll of his eyes.   
Sammy looked at him, his face scrunched up in confusion. He remembered watching the video with dean where Gabriel had said that he was dead. That was when they started looking for the horsemans rings.   
"No, you were dead. Lucifer ran you through." Sam said.   
Sammy was suddenly sitting on the couch with Gabriel stretched across his lap.   
"Uh, Gabriel? Get off." Sam said, starting to shove Gabriel off of him. Gabriel sat up with a giggle and shook his head, a few strands of choclate brown hair falling into his face.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your old angel." Gabriel said with a fake pout.

"No-my angel? No. What are you doing here? Is this another one of your tricks?" Sammy asked, on guard for anything that the old trickster had up his brown leather jacket sleeves. 

Gabe sighed and stretched out on the couch with a sly smile to Sammy.

"I didn't die, Sammy. This isn't a trick." Gabriel said, hopping out off of the couch and over to Sam's desk where he picked up his laptop.

"No-hey! That's mine! Put that down!" Sammy exclaimed, also hopping off of the couch. He reached for his precious laptop when Gabriel pulled it away from him.

"You see, Sammy. The DVD I gave you for you and your dumb ass brother to watch had one of my feathers in it. Over time, as you used this lap top with love and hate and yadda yadda yadda...." Gabriel trailed off, waiting for Sam to finish for him for once. Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. He was still focused on getting his lap top back from Gabriel, but he glanced up at Gabriel's hazel eyes.

"Did all of my research on my...lap top bring you back from...the dead? Are you saying that I brought you back by using my lap top?" Sammy stammered. Gabriel smiled proudly.

"Wow, well done Sammy. Getting smarter already." Gabriel said, handing over the lap top back over to Sammy, who hugged it to his chest.

Gabriel smiled at him and winked before turning around and waltzed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and frowned at the beer collection.

"Jeez, this is all crap." Gabriel murmered and picked up a bottle from the fridge anyways. He scowled at the bottle and shook it. The beer changed color and volume.

"What did you-" Sam began as Gabriel took a quick swig of the changed bottle.

"It's now drinkable. Thank God." gabriel said.

Sam stood, quite pathetically, in the middle of the living room and stared at the angel who was drinking beer with a smug ass smile. Gabriel was standing in dark jeans with a worn and brown leather jacket over a grey shirt.

"So, are you staying here?" Sam asked, still pretty confused at why Gabriel was there in the first place. He always seemed to avoid the Winchesters other than to play cheap tricks. Why was he in their hotel room now?

"How sweet of you, Sammy. Of course I'll stay here." Gabriel said, sauntering back over to the couch.

"Right." Sam sighed, looking down at the lap top he was still hugging.

He sat back down at the desk he had been sitting at before while Gabriel flipped through the channels on the tv. Sam, glanced back over to the angel when his phone rang and he picked it up. It was Dean's number. 

"Dean?" He answered, bringing the phone up to his ear and starting up his lap top with the other hand.

"Sammy...I think I know who the were is." Dean hissed from the other end.

"Oh. That's great! Where are you? Do you need me to come over to help?" Sammy asked, already standing up from the desk. He scrunched up his shoulder and tried to keep the phone pressed to his ear by using his shoulder so he could use both of his hands to find his weapons.

"1425 main lain in the um,-yeah sorry honey. No it's just my brother. Alright. I'll be in bed in a minute." Dean said, breaking off to talk to some girl. Sam paused and made a face at his phone.

"Dean? 1425 main lain what?" He asked, struggling to put all of his weapons in his bag.

"Right. Sorry. 1425 main lain road in the neighborhood StockWood." Dean relayed. 

Sam grabbed the bag and started heading out the door when he paused in the door way and glanced back at Gabriel who was smiling at him.

"I'll see you there, Dean." Sam muttered into the phone and hung up, placing the phone in his jean pocket.

"Go off and kill that were before it kills your brother." Gabriel said, looking back at the tv with a dissmissive wave of his hand.

"Are you going to, uh, stay here?" Sammy wondered, slowly inching out the door. For some reason, he wasn't comfortable with Gabriel being the motel room by himself. Maybe it was all of the times he had killed dean or tried to kill him. Maybe because he was actually worried about the angel since he had thought that he was dead last time.

"Do you really want me coming with you?" gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam held his breath and looked outside. Did he want him to come on a hunt? Yes. But why?

"Fine. Stay here. This place better be like this when I come back." Sam warned and closed the door behind him.

Rain fell down on him, making it hard to see. Dean hadn't left him with a car which meant that he would have to hijack another one to get to Dean. He picked a random red truck and picked the lock on the car door and started to hot wire it. As soon as he did, country music blasted through the speakers, making Sam jump. His heart raced and he turned the volume down. Sam slammed the door and started the car. AS he backed out of the parking lot, he made a face at the radio and changed the station to something more reasonable.

"I never really liked country either." came a voice in the passenger seat. Sam jumped again, making the truck swerve with a screech on the wet pavement. A passing car slammed on their horn as Sam pulled back into his lane right before he hit a van.

"Gabriel! What the hell?!" Sammy snapped, his hands had a death grip on the wheel as he stared forward, trying to slow down his racing heart. Gabriel chuckled.

"Was not expecting that reaction." Gabriel laughed.

"You almost got us killed! That is not funny!" Sammy yelled, his eyes wide, expecting another car to come racing towards theirs. 

"I wouldn't have died, Mr. Grumpy. Besides, you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless!" Gabriel hooted with laughter, throwing his head back and his arms wrapped around his middle.

"Shut up, Gabriel." Sam grumbled, starting to relax. He turned into the neighborhood that Dean had mentioned before.

"So, can I hunt with you oh please please please please please please please please?" Gabriel pleaded, leaning on sam's arm.

"Gabriel-"

"I'll be good I promise! I'll even stab the demon thingy! So what're we hunting? Is it a vampire?! I've always wanted to chop off a vampire's head. Granted, I've done it before, but it's been so long. Can I do it this time? Or is it some sort of son of a bitch demon? I hate demons. Can I kill it?" Gabriel prattled, earning a small smile from Sam.

"It's a were wolf. Silver works better than anything, but I'm going to assume that already knew that." Sam said, looking for the house number 1425. Gabriel slumped in the chair with a pout.

"I've killed too many were wolves. That and I met this really hot guy who plays this fake were wolf on human television. I might have been the reason that he had so much screen time without a shirt." Gabriel continued. Sam frowned and glanced at Gabriel.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Sam asked as he saw the house and slowed down the truck.

"Well, I might, but I don't think you want to see it just yet." Gabriel said with a smirk.

SAmmy rolled his eyes and stopped the car and shut off the lights, stepping out of the truck. He stumbled onto the pavement, taking out a sliver knife from his bag.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Gabriel asked in a hushed tone, walking over to stand next Sammy.

"I think we could either wait for a signal or bust right in." Sam whispered back, keeping his eyes on the house. It was a fairly small house, nothing special. Only one light on in the second floor bedroom.

There was a loud crash as Dean was thrown from that window and onto the lawn. 

"I'm taking a wild guess and say that that was the signal." Gabriel said calmly and strolled towards the house with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.


	3. Angels and Werewolves

Sammy rushed over to his brother who was groaning in pain on the lawn. His brother's rough face was covered in dust and blood.   
"Dean?! Dean!!" Sam exclaimed, sliding down on his knees to get to dean who started to prop himself on one shoulder. Dean coughed up some blood, sending a whirlwind of pain through his chest.

"Sam? I told you that the stripper club was good for finding monsters." Dean choked with a sly smile on his face. Sam sighed at his brother and looked him over for any life threatening injuries.

"Yeah, sure. How are your ribs? Did she break any?" Sam asked, trying to focus on trying to make sure that Dean would be able to defend for himself in case Sam needed to help Gabriel. He was sure that they both would be fine handling everything on their own, but he just wanted to make sure that the people he cared for were okay.

"Maybe cracked and bruised a few, but I'll be fine." Dean grunted, trying to get up. His face contorted in pain, but Sam knew better than to ask if he was okay.

"Alright. Where's your car so I can meet you there?" Sam asked, glancing at the house, shrouded in the darkness of the night.

"I can fight, Sammy." Dean protested, earning a raised eyebrow from Sam.

"Right." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! Anytime you two want to help would be appreciated." Gabriel said, poking his head out through the broken window that Dean had been thrown out of.

"Can't you just smite her?" Sam yelled back up to Gabriel, but getting ready to fight anyways.

"That's no fun! Come on and help, Sammy!" Gabriel yelled and disappeared back into the fight.

"Alright, Dean, go get the car and bring it here." Sam instructed, taking his silver knife in hand.

"But I-" Dean protested.

"Get the car!" Sam yelled and ran into the house and rushed up the stairs where he heard hysterical laughter and the growls of a wolf.

There was a girl in a torn up and bloody red cocktail dress with her face pushed forward in a wolf snout. Her eyes slits of a dog and her finger nails sharpened to sharp points. Gabriel danced around her with a mischevious smile and a barking laughter that brought a confused smile to Sam's face.

"Glad you could make it, Sammy." Gabriel smiled, appearing at Sam's side, making him jump.

"Could you not do that when we are-" Sam started when the were snarled and pounced. Sam leaped out of the way, sliding on the wooden floor with ease.

"But it makes this a lot more fun." Gabriel said, appearing just behind the werewolf. Her snout pulled back in a deep growl as she lashed out at Gabriel, only to be greeted with thin air.

Sam jumped forward and thrust his knife into the werewolf's skin. He barely missed the heart. The were's head was thrown back in a pained howl, and she grabbed Sam's arm and threw him against a wall. Sam exclaimed as a rush of pain came from his arm. The wolf's claws were digging into his arm, deeper and deeper.

"Sam!" Gabriel exclaimed and grabbed the knife from were wolf's chest, earning another pained howl.

"You! Sam Winchester!" The were growled. Gabriel paused behind the wolf. Normally, wolves liket this don't talk while fighting.

"What about it?" Sam grunted, the claws still in his arm.

"There are special plans for you." She snarled with a wide and wolf like smile.

"What...what plans?" Sam asked, fearing that it was Lucifer again. It couldn't be. Castiel had absorbed the sickness last season, there shouldn't be anything about it now.

"He's not as gone as you would like to think. Lucifer will rise again." She cackled. Gabriel glared and with a yell, he thrust the knife deep into the were wolf's back. 

Sam pulled out each limp claw from his arm with a wince.

"What did she mean by him not being gone?" Sam asked, looking up to Gabriel who wasn't there.

Sam sighed and, by himself, he dragged out the body in the yard. The impala sat waiting in front of the house, a scowling Dean in the driver's seat and another figure in Sam's usual seat. With a pained grunt, Sam dragged the body and threw it in the trunk of the impala. He slammed the trunk closed and slid into the back seat of the impala.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said, looking back at him from the front seat.

"He wouldn't get out of your seat, Sammy, sorry." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean didn't really try to get the angel out of his seat.

Dean started the car and they started heading back towards the motel room.

"I've been hearing from the other angels that one of our own is returning." Cas said, disrupting the silence. Sam swallowed, hesitating. He wanted to tell Dean that Gabriel was there, but there was something inside of him that told him not to just yet.

"Who? Is that a good or bad thing?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have feeling that there will be large changes when they do return." Castiel said in his usual ominous tone.

"Sure. Sure. Just tell us when you figure out who it is so we know if we need to prepare for another heaven civil war." Dean grumbled and pulled back into the parking lot where a man was standing in front of their hotel room in nothing but a pair of camo boxer shorts.

"You! Do you know where my truck went?!" The guy screamed. He pointed at Dean accusingly.

"His...?" Dean trailed off, suddenly realizing that the truck that Sam had borrowed was still in that other neighborhood.

"I woke up and saw that my truck was gone! I looked everywhere and couldn't find it! Do you happen to know where it went?!" Asked the man, leaning in close to the window.

"No, now would you mind moving so that I can get out?" Dean asked, not liking the way that this guy seemingly accused him of taking his truck which he had never done. The guy moved away with a scowl and let Dean out of the car.

"Cas, do us a favor and don't say a word until we get into the motel room." Sam whispered to the angel before also getting out of the car.

The angry man glared at them as they all filed into their room. Dean slammed the door and looked at Sam.

"You forgot that man's car." He said, rolling his eyes and putting his face in his hands. He didn't need one more person mad at him. 

"Sorry. Now all we have to do is leave and salt and burn the body." Sam said, trying to change the subject.

"Where will we go?" Dean asked, taking his face out of his hands and starting to pack what little he had back into his bag.

"I don't know? Back to Bobby's I guess." sam shrugged, also packing up. Cas calmly watched them.

"Bobby's? Alright. We have to find this angel anyways." Dean said, shouldering his bag.

"I don't think-" Cas began, but then he froze.

"Cas?" Dean said, concerned and walked up to the angel and waved his hand in front of Cas's face. When he got no response, he glanced at Sam, who shrugged.

Dean set down his bag and walked around Cas. Nothing. He seemed to have just stopped. Castiel didn't respond when Dean slugged him in the shoulder. Hard. Usually that got an annoyed response from him.

"What is going on with Cas?" Sam asked, making his way over to Castiel and Dean.

"I don't know." Dean snapped, scowling at Cas.

"There was an angel here." Cas whispered, suddenly moving. He moved about the apartment and touched the couch and glanced back at Sam.

"What? Who?" Dean asked. Sam took a deep breath, knowing which angel that Cas was sensing.

"Gabriel." Cas said.

"Aw. You remembered." came Gabriel's voice from behind Sam. Sam jumped and twirled around so fast that he fell over.


	4. Gabriel

Castiel and Dean both looked at Gabriel in alarm. Gabriel payed them no attention, instead, he chuckled at poor Sammy Winchester and helped him back up to his feet.

"Gabriel? But, you died. You were dead." Dean said, pointing at Gabriel accusingly. Gabe rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I already explained it to Sammy, I don't want to have to repeat myself, Dean." Gabriel said tiredly.

Sam brushed himself off and gave Dean a knowing look. Cas just looked at his brother in a mixture of fear and confusion. The last time that he had seen Gabriel alive, he had sent him to the farthest corner of the Earth to leave his friends to fend for themselves.

"You did something with your feathers, didn't you?" Castiel guessed. Gabriel smiled, his face brightening. At least someone around here was smart enough to figure out his genius plan.

"I did! Well done, little brother!" Cas said fondly. He walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. He would never admit it to the others, but he missed Cas. His little brother was the only one who ever seemed to care about what happened to him.

"Gabriel? What-what happened?" Cas began to ask, pulling himself away from his brother. He started to relax when they both got doused in holy water. Dean stood by Cas's side, holding an empty bucket of which the contents of were all over the two angels.

"Really?" Gabriel said, unimpressed.

"Sorry. Had to check." Dean explained and nervously cleared his throat. Embarrassed, he put away the bucket and glanced over at Sam.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean asked in a harsh whisper. Sam glanced at the angels nervously. They were both in a deep conversation, and they didn't seem at all worried about what the winchesters were doing.

"That DVD that he gave us when we thought he was dead apparently had his feather in it. My guess is that it saved itself to my laptop and everytime I used it. Maybe it got powerful enough now after I've used the laptop often enough to resurect him." Sam guessed with an unsure shrug.

"Hello. Archangel here." Gabe said, jumping into their conversation. He glanced at the two boys expressions and sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but how-" Dean started.

"Oh save it lover boy. Your boyfriend can help explain." Gabe said, turning to Castiel and winking at him.

"Look, he is not-"

"I said save it. Look, I'm an archangel which means that my angel powers are a bit different than most. Most ressurections recuire things like blood and sacrifices and blah, blah, blah. Me? I perfer to hide until the time is right for me to jump out. That feather used up a lot of your and Sam's energy to bring me back. The energy of family love." Gabriel said, sighing dramatically at the end and ruffling Dean's hair. Dean glared and Gabriel, not happy that this guy was already back. Sure. He saved their skins once, but he had also wanted Lucifer to posses his little brother and he wasn't ready for Sam to go through that again. Dean wasn't ready to go through that again.

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed and tried to refix his hair. He looked up at Sam and Gabriel. Gabe was waggling his eyebrows at him which only annoyed him more.

"Look, Gabriel, I trust that you're here on good terms, but the last couple of times haven't exactly been fun for Dean or I." Sam explained, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I saved your sorry asses last time and died." Gabe snapped, glaring at Sam.

"I know." Sam sighed.

"You two better worship me. If it weren't for me, Kali would have you two served to Michael and Lucifer on a silver platter." Gabriel growled at Sam. Sam looked at him in sympathy. he trusted Gabriel, was that a bad thing since Gabriel had put him through so much hardship before?

"Fine, you want to stay here, that's perfectly fine." Dean growled, not happy. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously and paced the room.

"We could go back to the bunker with Garth and Kevin." Sam suggested.

"Garth is still missing and I thought Kevin wanted us lost so that he could work in peace on the tablet that we need translated to close the gates of hell." Dean grumbled.

"We can still go back to the bunker. Cas, could you check-" Sam started and then frowned when he couldn't find the angel

"Goddammit, Castiel." Dean grumbled and got out his phone to call Kevin. Sam led Gabriel back out to the car, his bag slung over one shoulder.

"So, Kevin, funny story..." Dean started explaining everything over the ohone as Sam and Gabriel slipped into the back seat of the Impala.

"Do you know where your brother went?" Sam wondered, looking over at Gabriel. He seemed a lot more attractive then the last time he had seen the angel.

"Probably taking care of the human he was assigned to." Gabriel said with a small shrug. He watched as Dean walked around in the room with the phone pressed to his ear.

"The human? Assigned to? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. A confused frown on his face as he looked at Gabriel.

"Assigned to, yes." Gabe said, turning to look at Sam. "Did he not tell you that he was a Guardian Angel?"

"Well, yeah, but he said that he was guarding Dean." Sam said. Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes.

"He might have pulled your brother's ass from the pit, but he was not assigned to him." He scoffed, knowing that the angels would never assign Dean to Castiel.

"Why would he lie?" Sam asked as Dean walked out of the room. 

"He's a Guardian Angel to try and slow the process of his Fall." Gabriel whispered as Dean slipped into the driver's seat of the car.

"Fa-" Sam started and was cut off when Gabriel leaned over to kiss him.

"So, Kevin-woah! Woah! Not on the seat!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes getting wide when he saw Gabriel and Sam. Gabriel pulled away from the shocked younger Winchester.

"Sorry, big boy." Gabriel said with a wink. Dean grumbled something that Sam and Gabriel couldn't hear. He backed out of the parking lot and turned up the volume.

"I'm gonna be scarred for life. I did not need to see that." Dean complained.

"I was just trying to make sure that you wouldn't continue talking about you know what." Gabriel said pointedly. Sam just stared at him, brows furrowed and his eyes wide at Gabriel.

"What. The. Hell?" Sam hissed at Gabe. "You could have just put your hand over my mouth like a normal person!"

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been as entertaining." Gabriel chuckled, winking at Sam. "Besides, am I anything like normal people?"

"I guess not." Sam grumbled, starting to come back from his initial shock. He was kissed by an angel. An archangel. It's not like he was complaining, but it was just so....

"Anyways, as I was saying, Kevin says that we need to be quiet when we get there." Dean said, having not heard Gabriel and Sam's conversation.

"Alright." Sam said loud enough so that his brother could hear.

"While we are on the subject, Gabriel, would you mind looking up where Castiel might be?" Dean asked, trying not to show how worried he was about his angel. His angel? No, no. He meant the angel that helped them seemingly no matter what.

"I know that your boyfriend is in a small town in the south." Gabriel teased.

"Not my boyfriend." Dean snapped, making Sam snicker in the back seat.


	5. West Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas realizes while helping the kid that maybe Dean Winchester does have feelings for him.

"Why did he leave in the first place?" Dean wondered, feeling worried for his-the angel.

"I don't know." Gabriel lied with a small shrug. Sam glanced over at Gabriel with a confused frown. He knew that Gabriel was lying about wherever Castiel was.

"Maybe you could check in on him or something and meet us back up at the Bunker?" Dean asked, his eyes still on the road.

"I'm still not at full power yet." Gabriel grumbled unhappily. He hated not being able to do whatever he wanted. Okay, he could still do a lot, but it wasn't as much as he could have done before and it slightly upset him.

"Can't you just make out with Sam again and get your power back?" Dean teased. Gabriel glared at the back of Dean's head before disappearing.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam snapped at his brother, making Dean chuckle softly.

"He seems like he likes you, Sammy. Ever had sex with a guy before? I've heard that it's life changing." Dean teased.

"You and Castiel would know." Sam sneered, earning a loud blush on Dean's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little red headed boy yelled from where he stood at the park. He sat down on the blue park bench with a huff. He was only seven years old and wasn't exactly used to being left completely alone. Sure, he was left alone often by his mother and father, but he still hated the feeling.

"Hello." said a grumbly voice from beside the boy on the bench. The sudden appearance of the nice man in the trench coat made the boy jump.

"Angel? What are you doing back here?" the boyu asked curiously. He liked his angel, but sometimes he came at strange times.

"I came back to see why you were so upset, Jarrett." Cas said with a small, fond smile. He ruffled the boy's wavy red hair, earning a giggle.

"Mommy just found one of her brown bottles of juice and left again." Jarrett said with a small shrug of his tiny shoulders. He flashed Castiel a small smile, brightening up the freckles on his cheeks and nose.

"Beer? Oh. I doubt that she will be back to pick you up then." Cas said, standing up from the park bench and taking Jarrett's tiny hand.

"She promised she would be back though." Jarrett pouted, but he slid off of the bench and walked beside his angel.

"I doubt that she will recall even giving birth to you after she is intoxicated." Cas said in a flat tone and then paused when he realized that the little human probably had no idea what any of that meant.

"Angel? Does that mean we're going home alone? In the dark?" Jarrett asked, starting to get scared. He hated the dark.

"Yes. I am afraid that we will have to walk home." Cas sighed and scooped up the little boy in his arms.

"Why can't you just fly us home? You have wings, don't you, Angel?" Jarrett asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel's neck.

"I do have wings, yes. I am sad to say that they would draw attention to your location, so I will just have to walk you home." Cas stated and made his way through the park with the little boy in his arms.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy leave?" Jarrett asked in a small voice after a moment.

"Your mother is an..." Cas began and then stopped. He remembered something that Dean had told him a little while ago. Something that sometimes humans didn't necessarily wanted to know the harsh truth. This child wasn't going to comprehend what an alcoholic meant, even if that was what his mother was. He wasn't going to able to comprehend that his father was addicted to drugs. "Your mother just likes to drink that stuff and that helps her remember...work that she must do." Cas lied.

"Oh. Work is more important than me, I suppose." Jarrett mumbled to himself. Castiel sighed and gave the kid a sympathetic look as he walked to the kid's house.

"Nothing is more important than you, Jarrett. They just haven't realized that...work...isn't as important as caring for you." Cas sighed as he turned onto Jarrett's street.

The sun was starting to set behind the houses in the neighborhood. The sky dimmed into shades of dark oranges, purples, and blues.

"Is that why Dad tries to hit me?" Jarrett asked with a small yawn. Cas tensed up. Jarrett's father had lashed out at him before, but Cas was almost always there to scoop the kid away from danger. Almost always. He always felt horrible when he stayed with Dean when he should have been defending Jarrett.

"I...I do think that is why your father attempts to strike you, yes." Cas sighed, biting his bottom lip as he held the child close to him.

"But you always stop him-" not always "-don't you, Angel?" Jarrett said with a small smile.

"Yes." Cas managed. He hadn't bothered to correct all of the times that Jarrett had just called him Angel. He had accidentally shown his sleek black wings to the kid when fending off a demon nearby. He had been stuck with the nickname ever since.

"Of course. Because I have the best angel in the entire world." Jarrett said proudly and hugged Castiel. Cas sighed softly and smiled.

When they reached the kid's house finally, Cas carried the kid to the front door when he heard the flapping of wings behind him. Cas quickly set down the kid and stood protectively in front of him as he looked around. Jarrett took fistfuls of the trench coat as he peeked around Cas.

"Angel?" he whispered, looking around. 

"Shush." Cas hushed the child and slipped out the angel blade, making the kid gasp.

Gabriel stepped from the shadows with his hands up in surrender as he approached.

"Calm down there, brother." He scolded and glanced down at the kid with a small smile.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked and put away his blade. He was surprised and shocked that his brother had turned up.

"Who is this little guy?" Gabriel asked as he crouched down to meet Jarrett's level. Jarrett shyly hid more behind Castiel.

"This is wh-what are you doing here, Gabriel?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Gabriel straightened himself out and stepped closer to his brother with a friendly smile.

"Your boyfriend was worried about you." Gabriel stated simply. Jarrett snickered from behind Castiel.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jarrett teased, earning a wider grin from Gabriel.

"My whereabouts are none of Dean's concern. I shall return to the Bunker as soon as I am finished with this, now if you would please remove yourself from this place. It is not safe for Jarrett." Cas said, glancing down at the kid. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but he disappeared nonetheless.

Cas turned back to the house and led Jarrett inside.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jarrett repeated and nudged Castiel with his shoulder.

"I do not have a boyfriend, Gabriel refers to Dean as my 'boyfriend' because-" Cas started

"Because he's your boyfriend." Jarrett finished and Cas sighed. He didn't want to argue with the kid.

"He's not my boyfriend, but you can believe whatever you want to about Dean." Cas said and picked up the seven year old again. Jarrett squealed, not expecting to be picked up.

"Is that where you go when you aren't here?" Jarrett wondered. Cas started walking up the stairs with Jarrett in his arms as quietly as possible.

"Yes. Among a lot of places, I go back to Dean when I am not protecting you." Cas admitted. Jarrett yawned widely.

"Then he could be your boyfriend since you disappear all the time." Jarrett said softly, starting to drift off in Castiel's arms.

"Not all the time. Only when Dean requests my presence." Cas replied and carefully stepped intp Jarett's small bedroom.

"He seems to want to see you a lot then." Jarrett giggled a bit.

Castiel rolled his eyes and set him down on the bed gently. Jarrett curled up underneath the blankets and his eyes closed.

"Good night, Jarrett. I will come and check on you tommorrow morning." Cas promised and lightly brushed a small curl from Jarrett's sleeping face.

"WIll you make pancakes again?" Jarrett asked softly through a small yawn.

"Perhaps." Cas said, starting to get up from the bed to fly away. Something grabbed the tip of his wing, making him yelp and turn around. Jarrett giggled at the black feathers in his hands.

"Woah." He breathed. Now annoyed, Cas snatched the feathers from the boy's hands.

"That was very rude of you, Jarrett, now you need to get some sleep." Castiel insisted.

"I was just wondering if you would sing to me. You know, like you used to." Jarrett prompted.

The angel paused and then sighed heavily, wanting to get back to Dean.

"There's a place for us. Somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air, wait for us, somehwere." Cas sang from a song from a movie that he had watched while Dean pretended to be asleep. That was one of the nights when Dean had purposly fallen asleep on Cas's lap and then lied and pretended it to be an accident the next morning. One of the nights when Dean had lied about nothing being on to watch on the television and they watched West Side Story. "There's a time for us. Some day, a time for us..." he continued.

When the kid had fallen asleep, Cas stopped singing as he watched the boy. Maybe he was right about Dean. Perhaps Dean did have feelings for him that was more than just a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where is he, Gabriel?" Dean asked from where he was sprawled out on the couch. Gabriel was sitting in a chair opposite him and he sighed.

"I've already told you. He was in a small neighborhood with a kid. That's all you need to know." He repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"A kid? What? How long has he been over there?" Dean snapped, suddenly sitting up and alert. Castiel might have had sex with some one? A family of his own? No, because that would mean that he had already Fallen.

"It isn't his kid." Gabriel stated, wishing that Castiel were here that way Dean would bother some one else about this.

"Then why does he keep going back?" Dean asked, starting to get pissed off.

"Because-" Gabriel started when Castiel appeared on the couch beside Dean. The angel was really close to Dean. Really close.

"That is none of your concern, Dean." Castiel said in his monotone voice. Dean jumped, almost falling off of the couch.

"Dammit, Cas." He muttered to himself.

"Alright, Castiel. Would you mind calming down your boyfriend while I go see how Sam and Crowley are doing?" Gabriel asked, already standing out of the chair.

"He's not my boyfriend." Dean snapped.


	6. The Monster Underneath the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer trying to claw his way back up from hell.

"Hello, Sammy!" Gabriel greeted as he sauntered into the room. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked up behind his favorite human.

"Hey, Gabriel." Sam greeted, less enthusiastically. Gabriel pouted a bit as he sat beside where Sam was standing.

"What's up, moose?" He asked as he looked up in slight concern at Sammy. Sam shrugged and sat down in a small rickety chair with his lap top in his lap. Crowley scowled from across the room, not liking that they were both pretending like he wasn't even there. If he was going to be in the same room as one of the Winchesters, he wanted to be entertained.

"Hey! If you two lover birds aren't going to do anything interesting, get out of my cell!" Crowley barked, earning a nasty look from Sam.

"I was just trying to figure out what you meant by that, Crowley. No need to get your panties in a twist." Sam growled with a small scowl at his computer screen.

"What did he say? Gabriel asked curiously, flicking a casual hand at Crowley. Crowley's mouth sealed shut and the king of hell squirmed and struggled in the chair.

"Something about Lucifer's cage." Sam mumbled. Gabriel tensed up. Luci. His brother. His brother who hadn't hesitated to kill him.

"What about it?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Something about it opening again." Sam grumbled, not looking up from his lap top.

"Like...another apocalypse?" Gabriel asked with a small, confused frown.

"No...well, not really. Apparently someone or something has been summoning Satan for the past few months. If they complete the summoning then..." Sam trailed off, knowing what would happen then. Once Lucifer was out of his cage again, he would go after Sam.

"We need to find out who it is then." Gabriel said and Sam gave him a look.

"That's why I'm on my lap top." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gabriel's face flushed pink a bit.

"Well, I don't know. You could have been watching porn or something." Gabriel grumbled.

"I-Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed, his face growing bright red. Crowley chuckled a bit from where he was.

"I was just saying, geez!" Gabriel laughed at Sam's flushed face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean, I understand your concern, but I really don't think that it would be a good idea for you to go with me next time." Cas sighed as Dean paced the living room.

"Why wouldn't it?" Dean snapped.

"Because it's my job to take care of the kid." Cas said, starting to get aggrevated at Dean's over protection.

"I could help." Dean insisted.

"No." Cas repeated firmly. He stood up suddenly, the feathers on his wings shivering. Dean stopped and looked over at Castiel in concern.

"What is-" He started.

"Shush." Cas snapped and his ears pricked as if he were listening to something. Dean scowled at Cas shushing him, but he didnt say anything.

"Castiel! Cas! You know where your little kid is?" Gabriel panted as he ran up the stairs.

"What about him, Gabriel?" Cas snapped, getting very annoyed very quickly.

"I think we found something on a devil worship near where your kid might be." Gabriel said, out of breath when he reached the top of the stairs. He realized too late that he could have just zapped himself up there. Cas narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"A what?" He snapped.

"Some one in that town is trying to bring Lucifer back." Gabriel panted. Castiel diappeared from veiw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jarrett was still fast asleep as his father and mother crept near his bedside. Their eyes both black from the demons that swirled inside their bodies. They only needed one more thing to complete bringing back Lucifer. The blood of an innocent child. The mother had a butcher knife in her hand and a feral smile, twisting the features on her moonlit face. The father scooped up Jarrett, careful not to wake the boy. They carried him down the stairs and into the living room where they had drawn a symbol on the ground in blood. In the middle of that symbol, they placed the boy there. Jarrett woke up as he was put on the cold ground.

"Wha-Mom? Dad? What're you-?" He started when the mother glared at him through black eyes. She started chanting and mixing things together in a potion.

"Hush, stupid human child." The father growled.

Castiel appeared behind the father and whipped out his angel blade from his coat. He swung and the father's head toppled off of his body. Jarrett let out a blood curdling scream when the head fell to the ground and rolled near the circle. The kid jumped to his feet and tried to run, but was stopped by some invisible force. The mother was still chanting frantically and Cas took a few menacing steped towards her when the windows imploded. Demons poured in from all sides of the house, surrounding Castiel.

"Hello, Castiel." One of them purred, making Cas growl at all of them. He needed to get that kid out of there before that woman could finish her chant.

"Angel!" Jarrett screeched from the circle as a demon pounced on Cas's back from behind. Cas growled and threw him off. Cas sliced and diced his way through the pile of demons, making his way slowly through them and towards the woman. 

Red smoke rose around the child and he started to hypervenalate. Jarrett pounded on the invisible wall that separated him from the fight and he yelled and screamed. He had no idea which was worse, being trapped in the small circle with strange smelling red gas, or being out there with a lot of angry demons.

"Jarrett! Try and hold your breath!" Cas warned as he sliced off another head. Jarrett took a long, deep breath and puffed out his cheeks to hold his breath.

Castiel made his way over to the demon who was still chanting. He brought his angel blade down and into her heart, making her scream in agonizing pain as her insides boiled. She collapsed in a heap on the floor as Cas removed his blade. He flew over to Jarrett and wrapped an arm around him, ready to fly back to the bunker when a demon sliced at his invisible wing. Cas growled in pain, realizing that he couldn't fly there without falling and damaging himself and the kid. With one arm around the coughing and choking kid, he used the other to fight the demons that were clawing at the both of them from every which way. He made his way through the door and bolted towards the church. Jarrett was still choking, and he smelled of sulfur.

"Angel?" He croaked and held onto fist fuls of Castiel's shirt as Cas ran. The demons were hot on their trail.

"Shush." Cas said to the boy and he placed two of his fingers on the boy's forehead, knocking him out instantly.

Cas rushed into the small church and laid Jarrett down with a wince. Jarrett curled up in the corner of the room, snoring softly in his sleep. Cas turned back to the flood of demons that were flooding towards him. His eyes started glowing blue and his wings stretched out behind him painfully. The demons screeched and screamed as they caught a glimpse of Castiel's true form. Their eyes boiled in their skulls and they fell to the ground. The smell of burning flesh and demon flooded Cas's senses, making him cringe.

"Castiel?" Gabriel asked from behind his brother. Cas whirled around and stumbled backwards, still on edge from the fight.

"Gabriel. It is unwise to startle me at this time." Cas said, breathless. He glanced down at Jarrett and scooped him in his arms with a small wince. His wing was badly injured, but he didn't want to let on how bad it really was.

"Brother, you're injured." Gabriel said, suddenly alert as he took a step forward to heal Castiel's wing. Cas took a step back from him and held out a defensive hand.

"Please. I am alright." Cas lied, the pain in his wing agonizing.

"Cas, you can't think that you can fly like that. Give me the boy and-" Gabriel started, but Cas had already disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam? Where the hell are the angels?!" Dean growled as he stormed about the bunker. He hated it when Castiel disappeared like that without telling him where he was going.

"I have no idea, Dean! Stop asking!"

"But Saaaaaaaammy..." Dean groaned dramatically.

There was a sudden flutter of wings and Dean shot up from the chair he was sitting in and ran towards the living room where the noises had come from. Cas was standing there in the middle of the living room, carefully placing Jarrett on the couch. His back was drenched with blood and Dean was immediately on alert.

"Cas? What's going on?" He asked firmly. Cas made his way over to Dean, starting to feel dizzy.

"I can't...my wing..." He managed, his head pounding. he leaned heavily on Dean.

"Cas...what..?" He trailed off, not wanting to wrap his arms around Cas in case that would hurt him. Castiel took a shuddery breath and then collapsed against Dean.

Dean scooped up Cas in his arms before he could hit the ground. He brought the angel over to the table and laid him down carefully. He had no idea what he was supposed to do since he was not able to see the wing that was harmed. The older Winchester walked back into the living room at the sleeping boy and nervously ran his finger through his hair. What the hell was he supposed to do with this kid?! They couldn't keep him here! Where the hell was he supposed to put the damn kid? The dungeon with Crowley? Not likely. The kid looked so innocent, even with a bit of blood and dirt on his face. He smelled of sulfur, but Dean didn't really notice since he figured that Cas and the kid had been somewhere with demons. Jarrett rolled over, or tried to at least, and tumbled off of the couch with a small thud. He woke up as soon as he hit the floor and looked around.

"Are you a demon? Where's Angel?" Jarrett asked in a rush as he sat up and stared at Dean in fear. Dean's expression softened and he took a small step towards the kid.

"I'm not a demon, kid." He said softly. Jarrett scooted backwards and away from Dean, not convinced.

"Uh, Dean? What the hell?" Sam asked from the basement doorway. Dean shot him a glare that read 'not in front of the kid'. Sam raised his hands up in defense and walked over to Dean, watching the kid warily.

"Moose! Watch your language in front of Jarrett!" Gabriel snapped as he reappeared near Jarrett. Jarrett's eyes filled with tears, having no idea to what was going on.

"Where's Angel?" He asked in a small, wobbly voice. The scared look on Jarrett's face melted Dean's heart and he crouched down near Jarrett.

"I don't know who that is. Do you mean Castiel?" He asked in a gentle voice. Jarrett wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and nodded. The seven year old stood up shakily and looked around until he saw his angel on the table, unconscious. He yelped and rushed over to him and shook Cas's arm frantically.

"Angel? Angel! Angel, wake up!" he said, unaware that Cas was just passed out instead of dead. Dean made his way over to the kid and wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him away from Cas. Jarrett screamed and clawed at Dean and grabbed for his angel. Jarrett started sobbing and struggling against Dean.

"Gabriel?! A little help!" Dean yelled over Jarrett's screams. Gabriel made his way over to Jarrett and tapped the child's forehead, knocking the kid out cold. Dean was slightly startled at how fast the kid had gone completely limp in his arms. He cradled the kid in his arms and watched Castiel and Gabriel.

"I am not strong enough yet to heal my brother. You will have to heal him in the morning." Gabriel said. Sam made his way over to them and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulder reassuringly. Dean arched his brow at the both of them, but he didn't say a thing. He carried the kid back over to the couch and then paused, biting his bottom lip. He just didn't want to leave the kid alone like this. He slid into the couch beside Jarrett.

Jarrett curled up on Dean's side, resting his head on Dean's shoulder and snoring softly. Dean held his breath as if breathing would wake up the kid. When Jarrett stopped shifting, Dean exhaled softly. He ran his other free hand through Jarrett's fiery red curls and the kid made a soft noise in his sleep. The older Winchester smiled fondly and started to relax against the couch with the kid in his arms. He started to drift off with Jarrett secure in one arm and his other one wrapped around the kid like a he was cradling a teddy bear. It was surprising because as he slept, Dean finally didn't have any nightmares.


	7. Crowley and the kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean puts Jarrett down in the basement while working on special Hunter work that he didn't want Jarrett in on since the kid had been through enough. Warning for some season 9 spoilers. Somewhat. Not really.

Dean woke up with Jarrett still in his arms comfortably. Dean smiled softly down at Jarrett, then he realized that he would have to get up. He sighed and started to shift on the couch to try and slide out from underneath Jarrett. Jarrett shifted and clung onto Dean, snoring softly. The older Winchester sighed and rolled his eyes. How in the hell was he supposed to get stuff done when he also did not want to wake up the poor kid. Sam walked in, his hair a ragged mess on the top of his head and his clothes all dumped from sleep. He passed the couch and looked down at Dean's predicament. Dean mouthed the word 'help' and Sammy only chuckled softly and shook his head in response.  
"Fuck you too." Dean whispered softly and Sam frowned at him, pointing at the kid and Dean rolled his eyes. He did not want to wake up this kid who had already been through too much. He needed to check on Castiel though.  
"I'll go see what Crowley is up to and if jarrett isn't up by then, then I'll help him get off of you." Sam promised in a soft voice and started heading downstairs into the basement. Dean almost growled when Jarrett made a soft whimpering noise in his sleep, directing Dean's attention back down to the kid. Jarrett's face was scrunched up as he was dreaming that he was in a strange place with a guy he didn't like. He seemed familiar for some strange reason and he didn't like it.  
"Jarrett..." Dean whispered and ran his fingers through Jarrett's red curls. Jarrett made another noise in his sleep as he curled up against Dean tighter. Dean sighed. He held tight onto the kid.  
"Where's Angel?" Jarrett mumbled in his sleep and Dean frowned. He then remembered that Jarrett called Castiel 'Angel' for some reason. He smiled softly at that since Cas never let him call him that.  
"Your angel is right here, there's nothing to be afraid of." Dean said softly.  
Jarrett yawned and woke up slowly against Dean. He stayed curled up on top of Dean, his eyes half open. Dean smiled softly at him.  
"Good morning there, kid." He said and Jarrett looked up at Dean with a confused look on his face.  
"That wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked with a small pout, his bottom lip starting to tremble.  
"What wasn't a dream, Jarrett?" Dean asked with a small frown as he looked down at Jarrett worriedly. Jarrett took a long and shaky breath as he looked up at Dean with his large brown eyes.  
"My parents? The weird red smoke stuff? All of that was real?" Jarrett asked and Dean sighed as he looked down at Jarrett sadly.  
"Yeah, but that's all fine. You have me and Castiel now. We'll be your new family." Dean said and Jarrett sat up from Dean and slid off of the couch.  
"That isn't fair. My family wasn't perfect, but it was mine and I want it back." Jarrett said in a small whine. Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Jarrett's waist and pulled Jarrett down onto his lap.  
"Jarrett, I know that it's hard for you, but you have to stay strong." he said and Jarrett pouted.  
"I'm only seven years old, why do I have to be strong?" Jarrett whined and Dean chuckled a bit. He stood up and held Jarrett to his side, resting the kid on his hip. Jarrett sighed and held onto Dean.  
Dean made his way over to the table where he had laid Castiel the night before and was surprised to see that Castiel was not asleep anymore. He was sitting up on the edge of the table tiredly, his wings resting behind him in full view since he was too exhausted to hide them. Dean stumbled slightly, fumbling with the kid in his arms. cad twisted around and smiled when he saw Jarrett.  
"Good morning, Jarrett." He yawned and slid all the way off of the table and walked over to Dean and the kid. The angel's hair was a mess on top of his head along with the feathers on his wings. Dean raised an eyebrow at how surprisingly good looking Castiel looked, seeing as he had slept on the table all night.  
"Mornin', Angel." Jarrett giggled and squirmed out of Dean's arms and rushing over to Cas. Cas' smile brightened as he scooped up the giggling boy into his arms. Dean smiled softly at the sight of Castiel actually being happy with someone else for a change. Cas held onto Jarrett as he made his way over to the kitchen and set down the kid on the counter so that he could start making breakfast for him. Dean stepped in and leaned back against the counter.  
"Breakfast too? What have you been up to while you were away?" Dean teased as he watched Castiel work.  
"I have been doing my job, which I seem to be very bad at apparently. Speaking of, Dean, we need to talk about your brother." Cas stated, starting to make the pancakes and stir the mix in a small bowl. Dean frowned, suddenly on the defensive and alert.  
"What about him?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Castiel. Cas glanced over and sighed, knowing that Dean wasn't going to like the news that he was going to tell him. Cas looked over at the curious looking child still sitting silently on the counter.  
"We will continue this later." Cas mumbled and and continued baking. Dean frowned, but he didn't say anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is a child doing in the goddamned bunker?" Crowley snapped when Dean came down. Sam twisted around and frowned when he say Dean with the child.  
"Crowley! Watch your language!" Dean scolded as he set down Jarrett. Jarrett wandered over to the edge of the circle, a plate of pancakes in his hands as he watched Crowley.  
"I agree with Crowley, why'd you bring the kid down here?" Sam asked, getting up from the chair and giving Dean a confused look. Dean sighed and took Sam's wrist.  
"We need to talk with Cas and we sure as hell can't do it down here with Crowley. I don't know where else to put the kid without him getting hurt or finding one of my...more graphic magazines...just come upstairs so that we can talk." Dean explained. Sam glanced over at Jarrett and Crowley before following Dean out of the dungeon. He sure as hell was not happy with leaving the kid alone with Crowley, but it wasn't like he was the only one who was upset about it.  
Crowley waited until they were gone to turn his attention to Jarrett. He was waiting for the kid to start crying or trembling in his presence since that's what normally happened when kids where in front of him. Crowley frowned when the only reaction he got out of the kid was him munching on pancakes.  
"What the hell do you want from me, kid?" Crowley growled and Jarrett shrugged. he sat down on the ground and munched on his breakfast. This was infuriating and completely humiliating. This kid should be crying! Terrified! Absolutely horrified that he was in the same room as the king of fucking hell! Crowley glared up at the ceiling, growling a bit up at the Winchesters for forcing him to share the same room as this twerp.  
"That's a bad word." Jarrett scolded and Crowley chuckled darkly.  
"Fuck. My bad. I didn't know that you were fucking in charge of my goddamned language, you twat." Crowley spat and the kid frowned. Jarrett wasn't insulted or anything, he just knew that it was bad manners to curse all the time.  
"I'm not in charge of what you say, but I'm just saying that it's rude." Jarrett said. Crowley looked over at the door as if he was in the Office and gave the incredible 'is-this-kid-for-real?' look to the invisible camera.  
"Look, kid, I don't know why you're down here, but you know what you could do?" Crowley asked, looking back down at the kid.  
They sat in silence for a minute or two, Crowley looking at the kid expectedly, waiting for him to ask what. His patience growing thin. The kid just stared up at him, chewing on the pancakes.  
"I'm not allowed to talk to you." Jarrett stated after the long silence. Crowley looked at him and scowled.  
"But you're talking to me now." Crowley argued.  
They sat in silence for a few moments longer. The kid just staring at the king of hell with wide curious eyes. Crowley looked back, his composure slipping. What the hell was this kid playing at?! He was just sitting there! Calm! And eating goddamned pancakes! Pancakes! He wasn't scared or anything. Just sitting there! Fuck! What the bloody hell was Crowley supposed to do?! This kid was obviously more smart than either of the winchesters, which meant that he wouldn't be as easily persuaded. Wait...if this kid was with the Winchesters...that must mean that his life has all ready been hell for him.  
"Hey, kid?" Crowley asked, earning nothing in response but the same infuriating blank stare. Crowley bit his bottom lip and tried not to lash out at this kid. "You know your family-"  
"They're dead." Jarrett said plainly. Crowley blinked at how willingly the kid was just handing out information. A sneer grew across his face, twisting his features as a plan formed in his head.  
"I could bring them back. I could bring your Mommy and your Daddy back and-"  
"Deanie said that I don't need them and that you can't really bring them back." Jarrett interrupted. Crowley growled, losing what little patience had had to begin with.  
"I can. Dean is lying to you." Crowley said and Jarrett gave him the best bitch face that Crowley had ever seen.  
"Really? Because Dean has been nothing if not nice to me while you, on the other hand, have been calling me mean names." Jarrett said.  
Crowley stared at Jarrett for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. This kid was a lot more rational then he had expected and hell if it wasn't hilarious to him.  
"Listen, kid, I like you. So, if you just scratch that paint there and slide over the key that's over there, I'll give you all of the chocolate in the world and-" Crowley began.  
"What would I do with all of that?" Jarrett wondered, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
"Eat it...?" Crowley guessed, not sure if this was one of those deranged beings that didn't like chocolate. He wasn't sure why God had chosen to waste air with people like that, but that was beyond him. People who never ate chocolate never seemed to run to any of his demons for help. Maybe that was why.  
"Eat all of the chocolate in the world? No thanks. I would get all fat and then I would get all sick and gross." Jarrett said, scrunching up his face in disgust. Crowley frowned. He was sure that an offer like that the kid wouldn't be able to refuse.  
"I'll change the chocolate that way you won't feel sick after you eat it." Crowley said, a question at the end of his voice.  
"Then what would be the point of it?" Jarrett wondered.  
Crowley was getting real sick and tired of this kid and his goddamned sass. He tilted his head back and sighed deeply, not wanting to be in this stupid dungeon anymore. He had better things he could do. Like find a way to win the campaign against Abaddon to win back over Hell. Perhaps that might not be the best idea with Lucifer coming back. Maybe he could purposely lose and Lucifer would kill her instead of him. Perhaps he could assist Lucifer and he wouldn't get slaughtered like all of the demons would. Hey, high hopes, but what else could he do? He was quite low on options at this point since he was still being held captive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell are we going to do about the kid?" Gabriel asked, grumpy that everyone seemed tense. He hated having to argue with everyone like this especially since he liked the kid.  
"I have no idea. What I'm also wondering is why the hell he's down in the basement with Crowley." Sam growled. Cas sighed and looked over at Dean.  
"The kid certainly cannot stay here since there is too much going on, what with Abaddon, Sam and-" Cas began. Sam frowned and Dean tensed up at the point of his brother.  
"What about me?" Sam wondered and Dean elbowed Castiel in the gut. Hard.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed and rubbed the area that Dean had elbowed.  
"What is going on? Does it have to do with the...um.." Gabriel gestured to Sam's head, referring to the angel that he knew that was in there. Dean nodded a bit to him and Gabriel gave Sammy a sympathetic look. Sam just looked at everyone, confused. His eyes all of a sudden glowed red and he straightened out a bit. Dean was immediately on alert.  
"We must get rid of the child. You two must also leave. Your presence puts me and Sam in danger." the angel said in his usual mono tone. Gabriel frowned at the way that voice sounded hauntingly familiar. "Why must we leave?" Cas snapped. "Jarrett is perfectly safe here."  
"Jarrett is not. Nor will he ever be safe." He said and Cas glared at him, feeling like he wanted to punch him.  
"What is that supposed to mean, Zeke?" Dean growled, getting real sick and tired of this guy's constant moaning and groaning about killing Sam. He wouldn't let him kill Sam, of course, but the threat seemed empty now.   
"These two will only bring the rest of the angels with them. I cannot be caught helping out the winchester brothers or else they will kill me and in doing that they will kill Sam." Zeke said and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam.  
"We can fight them." gabriel said and Zeke sighed,  
"You can try, but there are many of them. Can we please move on? We need to get rid of that thing downstairs." Zeke sighed and Cas took a step forward.  
"What do you mean? Crowley?" He growled, really protective. Dean watched Cas on the defensive before, but this was outright sexy compared to the other times that he had witnessed it.  
"I hope you don't mean the kid." gabriel warned and stepped in front of Sam/Zeke.  
"Of course I mean the kid. The human child has been exposed to the harsh elements of Hell. Lucifer had grabbed a hold of him and-" Zeke began  
"And I pulled him out. He's fine. I've changed my mind, jarrett needs to stay here since the Bunker is the safest place." Cas said stubbornly.   
"Whatever you would like to think, but it still stands that Lucifer has gotten a taste for the boy." Zeke argued.  
"He's also had a taste for sam, and that's not going to happen anytime soon." Dean said firmly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's a time for us. Someday a time for us." Jarrett sang softly as he laid on the concrete floor. "There's a place for us. A time and place for us."  
"West Side Story?" Crowley asked, amused that the kid was singing from a movie.  
"I don't know. Angel sings it to me sometimes because his boyfriend likes it." Jarrett said with a small shrug. Crowley chuckled, glad that he now had more dirt on dean Winchester.  
"Jarrett?!" came Dean himself as he ran into the room. Crowley sneered at him and Dean returned it with a glare. He shooed the kid up the stairs, back up to Castiel. Dean pulled up a chair right outside of the devil's trap. He sat and looked at Crowley.  
"West Side Story?" Crowley repeated with a snicker, making Dean's face glow bright red.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." dean lied with a frown.  
"Sure you don't. Just by the way, I heard that it comes on again tonight at eight." Crowley teased. Dean made a mental note to make Cas watch it with him again, but he refused to let it show on his face.  
"I don't care. Musicals are for people with no taste in real music." Dean said.  
"Which is probably why you watch so many musicals all the time." Crowley said and Dean glared at him. He didn't watch that many musicals. He's only watched hairspray, newsies, Les Miserables, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Singin' in the Rain...okay maybe he did have a problem. That's not what he came to talk to Crowley about.  
"Hey, my music is the best kind of music." Dean managed. Crowley laughed at the delayed reply. Dean flipped him off, making Crowley laugh harder.  
"Don't worry, drama boy, I won't tell anyone if you would just release me." Crowley said, hoping that Dean would take the bait. He knew it was a long shot.  
"No thank you. I'm not even into that stuff. Theatre is for gays." Dean scoffed.  
"Again, that would explain why you like it so much." Crowley cooed.  
"That is a vicious and horrible stereotype!" Dean snapped. "And I am not gay!"  
"Of course you're not." Crowley chuckled.  
Dean put his face in his hands and sighed. He had no idea what he had come down here to say in the first place. His mind was swirling with musical lyrics and he couldn't focus.  
"What...What I came to say"  
come out with the rain I'm happy again  
"What I wanted to say..."  
think of me fondly   
"Goddammit! Get out of my head!" Dean growled and Crowley cackled.  
Red! The blood of angry men!  
"Crowley!" dean yelled and stood from the chair, looking over at the bottle of holy water.  
I feel pretty. Oh so pretty and witty and gaaaay.  
"Fuck you!" Dean spluttered and threw the contents of the the bottle all over Crowley, making him growl in pain. There was a smell of burning flesh and the sound of simmering water as steam rolled off of Crowley's skin.  
"Fine, fine. What did you come down here to talk to me about?" Crowley chuckled at how red Dean's face was. Dean plopped back into the chair and glared at Crowley. "I came to talk about Jarrett." He started, making Crowley frown. He knew better than to come up with fond feelings for the kid. There had been plenty of seasons that would show evidence to just how screwed up it was to have feelings for anyone.  
"What about the little tike?" Crowley asked, guarded for the inevitable.  
"He wa...you haven't seen anything unusual in him, have you?" Dean wondered, starting to gain hope when Crowley seemed to have no idea what he was talking about.  
"Unusual? No. I mean, I don't think so..." Crowley said, thinking about it. Then he smirked at Dean.  
"What?" Dean groaned, although he knew what was coming next.  
"I might have found something in the kid, but maybe I want to stretch out my legs for a little while." Crowley said and Dean sighed. He hesitated before getting back up from his chair and roughly jerked some of the chains off of Crowley before jumping out of the devil's trap.  
"Alright. I'll tell you what's the matter, but I have to wait until the next chapter." Crowley said as he stood up and stretched.  
"What? Why can't you tell me now? I can already assume the worst!" Dean exclaimed. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm sure you already have a good idea to what it is, but it wouldn't be a cliff hanger if I just told you now. Get with the program, Winchester."


	8. Devil Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid has some extra powers that might lead one to think that something might be in him

"Alright, it's the beginning of the chapter, can you tell me now?" Dean asked, sounding as annoyed as he felt towards the king of hell. Crowley walked around the devil's trap and stopped right in front of Dean, his hands crossed behind his back.  
"Yes, I suppose a deal is a deal. The thing is, your child there smells of demon. Now, I know a lot about demons, being one myself, but that is a very different kind of demon. Seemingly stronger. I would say that either your kid there is turning into a demon all on his own, or Lucifer is slowly trying to possess him." Crowley said casually as if the news didn't hurt him as well. He was just starting to get used to the little guy, but this is Supernatural after all. A character can't stay for very long without them having some real twist to them.  
"No, not Jarrett. He's so sweet and innocent. He would never..." dean gasped, thinking of how peaceful and innocent the little kid looked when he had slept. He growled and walked over to the table, throwing and chucking things over at Crowley who dodged them with ease.  
"Hey, Dean, at least your prophet is fine." Crowley pointed out, not waiting to say anything about Dean's temper tantrum. He actually wanted to throw a few things as well, but he was supposed to have no emotions for any of them, let alone the one he had just met.  
"Yeah. Kevin...Kevin is out and safe..." Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Everything seemed to be falling part so quickly. Was he not allowed to be happy or safe for one day at the least?! He had just gotten back one of his friends. But no, he has to send Gabriel away. Sam might be getting better. But no, if he stays with him any longer then Ezekiel might kill him. Castiel finally stopped disappearing. But no, he might have to send him away. Again. He finally finds a kid that might be able to stay and keep them all happy.  
But.  
No.  
He's fucking possessed by Lucifer.  
But at least Kevin was alright. Dean didn't know what he would do if Kevin were gone too. Kevin was like another little brother to him and he wanted Kevin safe and alive when all of this blew over.  
"Alright, well...Crowley, how do we fix Jarrett?" Dean sighed after he had calmed down. Crowley just shrugged his shoulders at Dean.  
"I honestly have no idea. You would have to ask some one who was better acquainted with Lucifer himself, but seeing as all of the angels either want you dead or Cas dead or both....Call me crazy, but I am having doubts about the idea of the angels being willing to help you." Crowley said, honestly just as lost as Dean was.  
"I know, I know, I know." Dean grumbled as he paced the dungeon.  
"You could always as Meta-"  
"Do. Not. Bring up that transforming son of a bitch in front of me unless you want your demonic genitals hung up on the fucking wall, understand?" Dean growled, his face and expression absolutely deadly.  
"While I am flattered by the fact that you would hang up such an artwork as my genitals, I would rather them be attached to my body, thank you." Crowley said with a small crooked smile.  
Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about whatever Crowley had down there. All he wanted to do was to fix everything as fast as he could so that maybe when he had the balls to ask out Castiel, he would. Maybe in some made up world with everyone happy...  
"I'm going back upstairs, Crowley. If the kid comes back down and anything strange happens, tell me." Dean said as he made his way out of the cell.  
"You can't hold me in here forever!" Crowley called out to him.  
"Yes I can!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, where's Jarrett? We need to keep him locked up somewhere or something..." Dean announced when he came up the stairs. He realized that the atmosphere seemed heavy and tense. No one came into view or replied to what he had said. The door slammed shut behind him and the lights turned off, leaving Dean in complete darkness. Dean tensed up, ready to fight if he needed to. He reached for the knife that he always had in his belt buckle.  
"Dean Winchester...the hero..." a soft, deep voice whispered from around him. Dean twisted around and swung his knife, catching only air.  
"What the hell are you?" He growled as he looked around blindly.  
"Do you not remember me? The cute little boy that your boyfriend helped?" the voice asked, starting to get lighter and more familiar.  
"Jarrett?! What the hell have you done to him?" Dean growled as he swung out with the knife again.

"Done with him? I've locked him away. Tucked him safe and sound in his mind. He's dreaming about you, of course. You and Cas..." The deep voice laughed deeply. He settled in front of Dean, watching as he hacked away blindly.  
"Let him go! Leave us alone!" Dean yelled in warning.  
"You alone? But I love dabbling with Death and your friends. You wanna take a long stroll down memory lane, Dean? Let's go..." He chuckled and all of a sudden, there was a harsh blow to Dean's gut, making him lose his breath for a moment.  
"Lucifer!" He choked out.  
"Let's see...you call yourself a hero, Dean? Would you like to see why my kind would tell you otherwise? You are an arrogant dick who thinks that he can get away with any small mistakes that he makes. You, sir, cause more harm than you do good and frankly, I'm surprised that Gad hasn't killed you yet. Oh, that's right, because God left. As soon as you failed his plan, the big man Himself upstairs, up and left." He cackled and moved towards Dean. Two red eyes glowed in front of him as Lucifer sneered at Dean.  
"God didn't-"  
"And what about your poor mother? What would she think of all of this? She never wanted you or Sammy to become hunters and yet here you are....She would be so ashamed of you!" Lucifer yelled, lashing out at Dean again, hitting him across the face. The blow sent Dean stumbling backwards and he glared at the red eyes.  
"Don't bring my mother into this." He growled.  
"What about your father? Didn't you get him killed as well? All of those years when you tried so hard to impress him. You were never the favorite child. Ever. John Winchester would never be proud of some scum off the street like you." Lucifer spat. Dean sat there, numb to all of it.  
"You won't get me with that. I never cared for my dad-"  
"You can't lie to me, Dean. I know it bothers you. I know what it's like to have a father that doesn't love you." Lucifer sneered, the red eyes glowing in the darkness. Dean glared at him. Another fist connected with his ribs, making him sprawl to the side in pain. Some ribs might have been cracked in the impact.  
"What about the first time Sam died. You were right there and you could have at least helped Sam from dying! You not only failed as a hunter, but as a brother!" Lucifer spat, a kick going into Dean's already cracked ribs. Dean yelped and then growled in the agonizing pain.  
"You think that...going through all of the deaths will...make me join your pity party or something?" Dean snapped.  
"No, I just like playing with my food." Lucifer cackled.  
The lights flooded on and Dean was curled up in a pained little ball in front of a child. The child didn't look like Jarrett anymore. His eyes sunken and the eyes themselves red. His skin a dark shade of purple, blue veins popping out. His skin seemed to be clinging to his bones, making him looking a lot skinnier than he was and making his bones pop out. The once red hair on his head had been turned shockingly white with strips of jet black. He smiled and the inside of his mouth seemed green and red. He reached down and grabbed Dean's shirt collar and tugged him up with shocking strength. He threw him across the room towards Castiel who was standing in the doorway.  
"You have failed, Castiel. You have lost and now you are going to Fall." He sneered as he took a jerky step forward towards Cas and Dean. Dean kept his composure as he took a protective step in front of Dean. The kid stumbled, a sick smile twisting his features as he laughed coldly.  
"You think that you are soooo safe. Just wait. Metatron and Gadreel won't be the worst of your troubles." He spat and then disappeared from where he had stood.  
Cas kneeled beside Dean, placing a hand on Dean's side as he healed the cracked ribs and the bruises all over Dean. He felt numb and cut off from his emotions as he healed Dean, draining himself even more of the grace that was slowly fading.  
"Wh-Where's Sam?" Dean croaked as he started to sit up.  
"Sam got hit really hard by Lucifer when Jarrett got...." Cas couldn't finish and he bit his bottom lip so as to not show how torn up and upset he was feeling about it.  
"He's going to be okay though, right?" Dean asked, concerned. He shakily got to his feet and made his way over to the bedrooms to see Sam laying on the bed, a gaping wound in his side and his face deathly pale. Gabriel knelt beside him, his face and hands covered in blood. Dean took a deep breath when he saw Sam. Alright, now it didn't matter what that kid was. He wanted Lucifer dead and if he had to kill that kid to do it, so be it.  
"What the hell happened here?" Dean growled, making his way painfully over to Gabriel and Sam.  
"I'm not quite sure. One moment we were sitting here and playing with Jarrett and the next he falls to the floor and goes all purple. I had no idea how to fix it, but I tried and...he lashed out." Gabriel explained, his gaze never wavering from Sam's body.  
"What did you think it was?" Dean asked as he knelt beside his brother.  
"I have no idea. I smelled the sulfur and figured that it must have been a demon possessing of some sort, but then the kid changed.... Dean, that kid cannot handle the amount of power that had been bestowed upon him." Gabriel said, slowly looking over at Dean with a sad look in his eyes.  
"You cannot kill him. As soon as he dies then he will go after Sam and I don't think that sammy can handle that many forces inside of him. Ezekiel and Lucifer would go to war inside of Sam. The amount of power would destroy Sam from the inside out." Cas said softly, still standing in the doorway. Gabriel stood up and marched right up to Cas, pulling his fist back as if to strike his brother. Cas only watched gabriel, awaiting the punch and not moving as if he believed that he would deserve it. Gabriel hesitated before slamming his fist into Castiel's face, sending him sprawling to the side. Dean looked over.  
"Hey! No!" He barked and rushed over to pull Gabriel away from Cas. Cas got up slowly, wiping blood from his nose. He didn't bother to heal it even though he knew that he had the power to.  
"He brought that monster here! He let Sam get hurt! He released Satan back onto the world!" Gabriel growled, struggling in Dean's strong grip.  
"He wasn't a monster when I brought him here! He was just a scared little boy!" Cas said, his voice breaking. He had failed and he knew it.  
"Jarrett didn't know what was in him! None of us did!" Dean yelled and turned Gabriel to face him.  
"We need to find Jarrettt...Lucifer, whatever...we need to find him and bring him here before the power becomes too much for Jarrett. With luck, we may be able to save Sam and jarrett." Dean said and Gabriel jerked himself out of Dean's grip and made his way back over to sam.  
"I don't know how we'll be able to fix it, Dean. I don't...I hate this because usually I know everything, but this...I'm not sure. Lucifer has never possessed someone like that before. Vessels never react like that. I would assume that Jarrett's body is going to give up on itself within twenty four hours." Gabriel said and then looked over to Cas, his expression softening. "I don't know about it though since Castiel is Falling faster than ever."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" dean snapped, turning his attention to Cas.  
"It does not matter at the moment. We need to stabilize Sam before-" Cas started, making his way over to the other side of the bed.  
"Brother," Gabriel interrupted. "It would not be wise to use your grace like this. The more you use it up, the more painful the Fall will be."  
"I need to save Sam since I have the power." Cas said firmly and put the palm of his hand on Sam's chest.  
"No! You use up any more of your-" gabriel started, standing up and reaching for Cas to try and tug him off of Sam.  
"It's too late." Cas grunted and his eyes started to glow a brighter blue as he focused his energy on healing Sam's wounds before they got too great.  
Sam made a gasping sound as if he had been drowning and this was his first gulp of air. He grasped out, his eyes wide as he sat up. He grabbed blindly onto Gabriel and tugged him down on the bed with a yelp. Gabriel sat across Sam's lap where he had been dragged. Dean took a step back and looked at Sam in concern.  
"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam blinked and shoot his head sharply, trying to pull himself from whatever daze he had been in. He looked down at Gabriel and his face flushed red.  
"I-I-I...yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." Sam squeaked, trying to slide out from under gabriel.  
"Well, that's good." Gabriel said, not hesitating to lean forward and slam a kiss against Sam's lips. sam made a noise in protest as he looked down at Gabriel in shock and surprise.  
"Oh! Okay! Good to know! I did not need to see that again!" Dean exclaimed and rushed out of the room, taking Castiel with him as he did.  
When they weren't in the room, Dean dragged Cas over to the kitchen and made him stand near he counter as he started getting out medical supplies.  
"Your nose it broken." Dean stated as he took a step towards Cas. Cas stood frozen as he watched Dean carefully reach over an dab the blood off of his face. he was surprised that Dean hadn't been the one to hit him, seeing as it was Castiel's fault that Sam got hurt. And yet here Dean was, actually helping Cas instead of beating him to a pulp like Cas had originally expected.  
Dean stood really close to Castiel, closer then what was really absolutely necessary. Cas took a deep breath and held it as if that would help.  
"Cas, you need to breathe. Calm down, I'm just trying to help." Dean said softly.  
"Dean, you don't have to do this if it makes you feel uncomfortable...I could just use my-" Cas said and he stopped at the look that Dean was giving him.  
"Gabriel said that you shouldn't be using your angel mojo. So, if I see you using your angel mojo..." Dean left the threat empty because he honestly wasn't quite sure what he would do if he did catch Cas using his powers.  
"What would you do?" Cas asked breathlessly. Dean glanced up at Castiel's blue eyes.  
"I'm not sure, but don't do it." Dean said gently. He frowned at Cas' nose, knowing that he would have to move it that way it wouldn't heal the wrong way.  
"This might hurt." Dean warned and Cas gripped the counter, bracing for pain.  
Dean sighed and carefully moved Castiel's nose back in place. Cas hissed in pain and jerked away. Dean gave him a sympathetic look and Cas moved back close to Dean, mumbling an apology. Dean moved the nose again, making Cas hiss again. Cas' grip fell from the counter and they grabbed Dean's hips instead. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, but he didn't make any sort of move to get Cas off of him.  
"I have a plan to try and save Jarrett, but it might be risky." Cas said after a moment, his voice a bit strained.  
"Risky how?" Dean asked as he finished and brought his hand back down to his side.  
"Risky as I might need to...use my grace..." Cas said, cringing as he waited for Dean to explode. Dean pulled away from Cas' grip and started putting things away with a frown. He didn't want Cas to use his grace, but he wanted Lucifer out.  
"Can't we just kill them both?" Dean asked with a slight whine. Cas chuckled softly at how eager Dean seemed.  
"No. We must save Jarrett." Cas stated. Dean looked at the angel with a small pout.  
"Why? He hurt Sam." he argued and Cas frowned.  
"Dean, he is a child. An innocent child. It's not like he had wanted to be possessed by Lucifer. Even then, would you kill a child?" Cas said, narrowing his eyes at Dean. The hunter looked at Cas and then sighed, shaking his head. He could talk big game, but he couldn't see him killing that sweet seven year old. Cas gave his friend a small nod, knowing that Dean would never be able to kill an innocent child.  
"Alright, what's your plan?" Dean sighed, leaning against the counter and looking over at Cas.  
"Sam and Gabriel can stay here and make a circle of holy fire. We will go find Jarrett and bring him back. I will need the help of Gabriel and Ezekiel to drag Lucifer out of the child. It won't be pretty or easy, but we can do it." Cas explained.  
"We can do it." Gabriel said from behind Cas, startling him.  
"You need to find him first." Sam pointed out, his arm around gabriel's waist.  
"That's the easy part." Cas laughed, glancing at the basement door, meaning that they would have to ask the king of hell himself.


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer doesn't leave without putting up a fight.

Lucifer hid in the shadows of the dark basement. He crouched in the corner, a smile twisting his features as he waited there. A teenage girl came down, waving a flashlight around. Lucifer's smile widened, having turned off the power in the house. The girl was walking about the basement with a blanket draped over her shoulders as she looked around for the power box to turn back on the lights. She hadn't come down right away since she had ben on her lap top until it died. She wasn't especially skinny, nor was she very fat. She had been alone in the house for quite some time, having cut herself a few times while alone in the kitchen. It was the smell of hopelessness mixed with the smell of blood had attracted him.  
"I need to finish the episode and then I'll sleep." she mumbled to herself as she shuffled around, in her bare feet. There was a hiss near her, making her jump and fumbled with her flashlight.  
She was obviously frightened easily, making Lucifer's plan all easier and more fun. There was a growling sound that surrounded the girl, freezing her in her place. Her eyes were wide with fear and she clutched the blanket around her as she looked around. She swallowed took a small step forward when her flashlight flickered off.  
"Shit. No. No." She groaned and threw the flashlight down. She pulled out her phone from her bra and switched on the flashlight for that.  
The flooded on Lucifer's purple face, his red eyes gleaming. A strange green goo dripped from his mouth as he stumbled towards the girl. Absolutely terrified, she screamed and stumbled backwards on her backside. Lucifer giggled and took a step closer to her. She hesitated before chucking the phone at Lucifer, throwing her in complete darkness. Lucifer only laughed at her weak attempts of escape.  
"Feisty, aren't you?" He growled and she scrambled to her feet. She didn't two steps when something grabbed her hair, yanking her down with a yelp.  
"Help me! Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
There was suddenly light and she was alone. She sat there on the ground, panting and her heart pounding in her chest. She swallowed and grabbed her phone, heading back up the stairs.  
"Alright, Lydia, you need to calm down." She muttered to herself as she closed the door to the basement. Lydia made a mental note to not go back down there alone, or at least to not watch anymore Supernatural at three in the morning. She ran a tan hand through her messy curly hair and made her way into her bedroom. She felt like some one was watching her and it felt cold fingers down her spin, making her shiver.  
"Lydia, calm down. It's three in the morning and you're obviously...dreaming. Yeah, dreaming." She said, trying to convince herself.  
"I should say so. None of this seems to make sense." Lucifer agreed, nodding from her bed. She yelped and scrambled backwards. Then, just like before, he vanished. Lydia swallowed again and peeled herself from the wall that she had backed herself against.  
"What the hell?" She whispered and made her way into her bathroom. She leaned over the counter and narrowed her eyes at her reflection. There was a reflection behind her of a child with purple and blue skin, smiling with green teeth and red eyes. She gasped and turned around to see nothing behind. She looked back at the mirror and saw the child standing beside her. She closed her eyes and held her breath. There is no one there. There is no one there. There is no one there. She repeated in her mind and she opened her eyes. There wasn't some one in the mirror with her. Lydia let out a sigh of relief and she relaxed, a small smile on her face. She laughed almost hysterically to herself. She looked back at the door to see Lucifer standing there with the same creepy smile spread across his face.  
Lydia screamed and fell backwards, hitting the floor hard. Lucifer took a shaky step forward and Lydia screamed again.  
"What the hell do you want from me?" She screamed, backing against the side of the tub. Lucifer cackled and stood beside Lydia, crouching down and sticking his hand in her stomach. A scream ripped from Lydia's throat as pain flooded her. She coughed up blood and started shaking violently against the pain. Lucifer dug his hand further into her, followed by sickening crunching noises as Lucifer snapped bones with ease. Lydia choked, passing out from pain when Lucifer jerked his hand back out. Blood and pieces of guts covered it like a glove. He brought his mouth close to it and hummed as he savored the sweet taste of human blood.  
"Lucifer." Cas growled from behind him. Lucifer turned towards him with a twisted smile, blood surrounding his mouth. Dean stood behind Cas and felt like he was going to throw up. He had seen a lot of some pretty disgusting things, but a seven year old, purple and blue...thing...eating the insides of a teenage girl was beyond disgusting. He held onto the angel blade and pointed it towards Lucifer.  
"Give up, Lucifer. This will not end well for you." Cas stated as Lucifer straightened, wiping his face. Dean stood beside Cas, ready to strike even though Cas said not to unless Cas said otherwise.  
"The child is dead already. There is no hope." Lucifer growled and Dean took a sharp intake of breath. Dead? No. Not the adorable little seven year old that cad cared for.  
"There is always hope. You wouldn't know what hope is, would you? It's more of a human trait." Cas snapped, taking a step towards Lucifer. Luci cackled.  
"You? And this puny human against me? Do you really expect to win this battle?" Lucifer cackled as he watched the two of them. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Dean flying into the wall. Dean hit the wall fairly hard with a pained grunt and Cas growled at Lucifer.  
"Don't touch Dean." Cas growled, taking a menacing step forward. Lucifer stood there, waiting for the battle to start. Cas smirked when gabriel appeared behind Lucifer. The archangel grabbed Lucifer and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gabriel tossed Lucifer to the side, inside the holy oil circle. Sam was waiting and tossed a match down on the oil, lighting up the circle immediately. Lucifer growled at how he had been tricked. he was never tricked. How could he have let down his guard so stupidly like that? Dean and Cas came back, Dean looking pissed at Cas.  
"You didn't have to heal her. She was already gone, Cas." Dean growled. Cas didn't say anything, having healed the girl completely. He was running short on grace and he knew it.  
"Cas! I told you not to! The more you use it up, the more dangerous the fall becomes!" Gabriel warned. Cas just shook his head, not wanting to speak of this in front of Lucifer who looked like he was enjoying himself.  
"You're falling and you're trying to save as many people as you can before you leave, how sweet. What if I were to tell you that you are going to die during your fall? Would that be comforting? That it's also Dean's fault that you die." Lucifer spat and Dean growled. He stood in front of Cas protectively.  
"Why don't you shut your whore mouth?" Dean snapped. Lucifer chuckled.  
"You really think that you can help the poor child? Jarrett is dead!" Lucifer laughed. Cas stepped around Dean and closed his eyes, focusing on trying to expel Lucifer. Sam's eyes glowed blue as Ezekiel looked at Lucifer and focused on forcing Satan out of the poor seven year old. Gabriel glared at Lucifer before focusing as well. Lucifer screamed as a yellow/orange smoke started to be forced out of Jarrett's mouth. The child choked and coughed on the smoke as it was forced out. There were muffled screams from Jarrett and Lucifer as the bunker was filled with pained and agonized screaming. Jarrett eventually collapsed and the smoke swirled around the circle.  
"I've got this, morons." Came a familiar britsh like accent from behind them. Crowley took a step forward. He grabbed a hold of the smoke from over the circle of fire and then disappeared.  
Sam collapsed, the angel in him was absolutely exhausted. Gabriel caught him last second and carried him to the bedroom.  
"Sam won't be with us for a little while. I am also exhausted, but I need to check on Crowley and Lucifer as well. Watch Cas and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." Gabriel said as he walked towards the room with the mammoth of Dean's younger brother in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cas put out the holy fire and picked up the child. He wasn't breathing and Cas could feel his heart breaking which was saying something since Cas wasn't supposed to be feeling this strongly for a human like this. That would only mean that helping Jarrett made him fall even faster.  
"Cas...is he okay?" Dean asked in a soft voice. Cas shook his head and laid the kid down on the couch. He crouched beside Jarrett bowed his head. He hated this. All he could do was heal Jarrett and he would be fine.  
"I could heal him..." Cas said, his voice breaking. Dean rushed over and practically dragged Cas away from the child.  
"No! I don't want you dying just because you want to save some one who can't be saved!" Dean snapped, holding Cas firmly in his arms. Cas struggled and squirmed against Dean, reaching out for Jarrett.  
"I can save him though! I can! I know I can!" Cas screamed, elbowing dean in the gut several times as he tried to reach for Jarrett's pale form. He was twisted around in Dean's arms so that he was facing the hunter.  
"Do you want to die? Because I don't!" Dean snapped, his hands on Cas' shoulders as he looked at his angel. Cas took a shaky breath and looked at Dean.  
"I...I just want to heal him. It was my job to keep him alive and I failed. I. Failed. Again." Cas snapped, pulling from Dean's arms. Dean frowned at Cas as he watched him warily.  
"You didn't. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure that you'll be fine." Dean insisted and Cas looked over at Jarrett longingly. He didn't want him dead because of him.  
"You don't know, Dean. You'll never understand." Cas mumbled. Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas, getting really sick and tired of this.  
"No, of course not." Dean snapped, glared at Cas. Cas took a deep breath and looked back at Dean.  
"No, you wouldn't, so stop pretending that you do and let me heal the damned kid." Cas snapped and started making his way back over to Jarrett.  
Dean tackled Cas to the ground. They wrestled around for a while before Dean dragged Castiel out of the living room and into the kitchen. Cas slumped against the counter with a sigh. He refused to look at Dean and he looked down at the counter, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"Castiel, you've got to stop trying to fight me." Dean snapped as he took a step towards Cas. Cas turned to him and pushed himself away.  
"Fight you? I'm trying to save a seven year old child and you're stopping me!" Cas yelled as he stumbled back.  
"Stopping you? I'm trying to save you!" Dean growled, narrowing his eyes at the angel.  
"I'm trying to save someone more important and you know it. Jarrett has a lot more to live for then I do and we all know it!" Cas yelled, starting to lose his temper. dean could tell that Castiel was freaking out and his expression softened.  
"Castiel, I just don't want to lose you too. I just thought I lost Gabriel forever ago. Sam...I just lost him and if it wasn't for Ezekiel...And Jarrett, trust me, I am very and truly sorry that he's gone, but I am not ready to lose you." Dean said softly. He didn't want to step any close to Cas in case Cas was going to strike out again.  
"Getting jarrett back would be a privilege." Cas snapped, glaring at Dean.  
"I'm sure it would be, bu I would rather have you." Dean sighed.  
"No you wouldn't. I'm a screw up. It's the least I can do to bring Jarrett back since I put him through all of this in the first place." Cas said.  
"Cas, do you want to die?! Gabriel said that doing this would be suicide!" Dean said, growling.  
"No!" Cas practically roared, startling Dean. "I don't want to die, dammit." Cas said, looking up at Dean, tears stinging his eyes. Dean looked at Cas, his jaw clenching.  
"I don't want you to die either, so don't do this." Dean said with a growl in his voice.  
"It will help. I will be able to help you more by helping Jarrett. Just let me bring him back." Cas pleaded.  
"Castiel, gabriel said that if you do this then he won't be able to bring you back." Dean sighed, earning a glare from Castiel. He obviously didn't want to be reminded of his mess ups so far. The amount of times that he didn't actually use his grace and he did.  
"Perhaps if I helped the child, I would be allowed some grace so that I can guard him." Cas said even though that it was unlikely. Dean watched Cas and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Didn't Cas know by now how this all worked? If you screwed up, you had to face the consequences.  
"No, Cas, I can't let you do this. I just can't. Why would you like being an angel anyways? Didn't you always say that heaven wasn't that great?" Dean said and Cas glared at him.  
"Not that you would know from personal experience." He snapped. Dean raised his eyebrows, shocked and hurt that the angel would bring up Hell that casually and against him like that.  
"No," Dean growled. "I suppose I wouldn't know heaven. Never will. There's a special spot in hell with my name on it when i go back."  
"I need to do this, you wouldn't understand." Cas said, not looking at Dean.  
"Then help me to understand. I've died before. I've been to heaven and hell and back. I want to help you in the best way that I can. Castiel, you need to tell me how to fix you because, dammit, i can't lose you too." Dean yelled back at Cas, angry tears forming in his eyes. He refused to cry in front of Cas like this.  
"I can do this. I promise that I can. I know that you don't have faith in me, but at least let me try and save him. And, even if I do die, it'll be less of a burden on you and-"Cas started, his voice breaking as he spoke.  
"You are not a burden." Dean said, stepping forward and taking Cas' hands in his. "You're family."  
"You say that all the time, Dean. Maybe I am a burden because you think of me as family." Cas said miserably, hanging his head and refusing to look at Dean in the eyes. He was more human then he had originally thought.  
"No! Don't say that! You're family because I care for you and so does Sam! You're family! You're family because I care about you, Castiel! And since you are family, I cannot allow you to throw away your life like this!" Dean yelled, trying not to break down.  
"I will be of better use to you if you just let me do this! Just let me bring him back!" Cas screamed, making Dean flinch.  
"Better use? Is that all you think you are to me?" Dean whispered. "Just my little messenger man? To do any little task that I tell you to? Just some one I sue to do small tasks and get information?"  
"If I'm not that then what am I to you?" Cas snapped, his voice wobbly and unstable. His entire body seemed to be shaking with anger and suppressed sobs. Dean quickly closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding the angel close.  
"Cas," He breathed. "You aren't just any angel. You're my angel. You're my angel and I need you." Dean said softly, not caring that it sounded right out of a script of a cheesy chick flick. He just needed Cas to know that he was there for him.  
"You don't. You don't need me. Just let me go..." Cas pleaded, tears spilling down his cheeks. Dean pulled back and tilted Cas' head up with gentle fingers on his cheek. He looked at Cas' bloodshot and puffy blue eyes. It broke his heart to see his angel all broken and heartbroken like this. He would never let the angel go.  
"No," He breathed as he looked down at Castiel. "No, I won't ever let you go. Not ever."  
Cas suddenly jerked from Dean, catching him off guard and he stumbled to the side. He watched as Cas rushed over to Jarrett who was still laying on the couch. "Cas! No!" He exclaimed, struggling and scrambling to catch up with Cas. Castiel threw his hand back at Dean, sending him flying against one of the walls. Cas choked back a sob as he placed his hands on the little boy's chest and sent his healing powers through him. Dean groaned in pain from where he was on the floor on the other side of the room. Dean struggled to get to his feet, his legs shaking as he looked over at Cas.  
Two slick black wings appeared behind Cas as he healed Jarrett. They stretched out far behind him, to their full length. Dean gasped at how beautiful they seemed. he never really seemed to see the full extent of the wings. Dean took a shaky step forward to Cas. The angel was hunched over the child, his face turning pale as he watched the boy. He was afraid that the grace wasn't going to work on the child since he was falling and the child had been possessed by Lucifer. The amount of grace that was draining was scaring Cas, but he never faltered in healing the seven year old. If he did die during the Fall that was certain to come sooner than he had expected, he was glad that this would be last thing that he did. Jarrett stirred in his sleep and Cas let out a sigh of relief as Jarrett curled up, in a deep sleep.  
"Alright...Cas...he's healed...now step away..." Dean said, stepping closer to the angel. Cas started pulling his hands away from Jarrett when a blinding pain shot up from his wing and he jerked away from the couch.  
He curled up, his wings stretched out behind him, the black of the wing lightening as they caught with holy fire. Cas arched his back as he screamed. Dean rushed to Cas' side, his eyes wide with worry and horror. Cas grabbed out and pulled himself up on Deans lap, curling up around him as his wings burned behind him. He had stopped screaming, his throat bleeding from the ragged screams that he had screamed. The intense fire and the smell of burning flesh was stinging Dean's senses. Cas coughed and choked, blood spilling from his mouth. Dean looked down at Cas, a few tears spilling down his cheeks as he held Cas close. Cas pulled away as the fire stopped. He sat there, his shirt half burned off and his back covered with horrible burns and bruises. He looked back at his burnt to a crisp wings and then back at Dean.  
"It...it's over, right? It's over...?" Cas wondered, his voice breaking, knowing that it couldn't be it. Dean bit his bottom lip, he gave Cas a reassuring smile even though the sight of the burnt wings put him off.  
"It'll all be okay." dean whispered, watching Cas warily. There was a sound of thunder as his burnt wings were jerked back by an invisible force, making him yelp. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him close. Dean hugged Cas and shushed him, running his hands through Castiel's hair. The invisible force tightened its grip on Cas' wings and started slowly pulling the wings away and off of Cas. There was a spark of fear as Castiel realized that his wings were going to be physically ripped off. He tightened his grip on Dean as his wings were slowly pulled away from his back painfully. There was a sickening ripping sound mixed with Cas' whimpers. The wings slowly peeled off, leaving deep gashes in his back when they left. Blood covered his back and Cas went limp when the last of his wings were tugged off. Dean held him close, his heart thumping in his chest as he waiting for something else to happen. When nothing happened, he held Cas, who went limp in his lap.  
"Cas? Cas!" Dean exclaimed, starting to panic. His hands went to Cas' cheek and Cas' blue eyes stared up at him and a small pained smile played upon his lips. Cas coughed, shaking his entire body and Dean watched him, scared. What in the hell was he supposed to do?  
"Dean..." Cas coughed and his hand went up to deans cheek. Dean smiled sadly at Cas.  
"You're gonna be fine. Just like I said." dean sighed in relief and Cas shook his head sadly.  
"No, I'm not. It's okay though. I saved him." Cas croaked and fell into a coughing fit, blood spilling from his mouth.  
"n-no. You're going to be okay." Dean said more firmly as if he could be stubborn enough to keep Castiel alive.  
"Hey, Dean?" Cas choked. Dean lightly ran his fingers through Cas' hair.  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean replied, his voice breaking.  
"You remember that movie that you made me watch?" Cas croaked.  
"Which movie? I made you watch a lot of movies." dean chuckled as he sadly smiled, tears spilling freely from his cheeks.  
"No, the one that you secretly liked. You made me watch it even though I told you that there was an action movie on." Cas said, frowning at the fact Dean seemed couldn't remember their movie.  
"That happened a lot...You mean West Side Story?" Dean guessed and Cas smiled and nodded. "What about it?"  
"There's a song...that one that you hum all the time..." Cas said, starting to fall out of consciousness. Dean watched him, starting to panic as he struggled to remember.  
"What did it go like again?" Dean asked in a soft voice.  
"Th-there's...a place...for us..." Cas croaked out, trying to stay awake for Dean.  
"There's a p-place for us. Somewhere...a-a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air...wait for us. Somewhere..." Dean said, choking up as he sang to Cas softly. His angel's blue eye closed as he went limp in Dean's arms. "There's a time for us. Some day...a time for us...time together and time to spare. Time to learn. Time to spare. Someday...somewhere..."  
"We'll find a new way of living." Cas whispered in a soft hum. Dean smiled, the sight of Cas was breaking his heart.  
"We'll find a way of forgiving...someday." Dean continued.  
Cas didn't respond and Dean paused for a moment before completely breaking down, holding onto Cas. He lightly rocked Cas in his arms and kissed his face. He couldn't muster up the strength to finish the song.


	10. Somewhere, A Place for us

Jarrett woke up the next day to see that he was all alone in the Bunker living room. He felt very sick and tired, but he got up from the couch anyways to look around for Angel.  
"Angel?" Jarrett called out. Sam came out of the other room and saw Jarrett and smiled sadly. He walked over to him and ruffled Jarrett's red curls. Jarrett giggled and looked up at the moose-Sam.  
"I don't know where Cas is, buddy. I've actually been looking for Dean for the past hour." Sam sighed and Jarrett frowned. He wanted to see his Angel back

"Do you think they went on a date or something? They are boyfriends, aren't they?" Jarrett asked innocently. Sam looked at the chip for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter. He ruffled Jarrett's hair before sitting down on the couch. Ezekiel was keeping him calm from inside since it really didn't matter to him as long as he was safe.  
"I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they'll be back soon." Sam said reassuringly when Gabriel popped up in front of Jarrett and then frowned.  
"What in the world?" he snapped, forcing to censor himself. Jarrett smiled up at Gabriel, not understanding that he had died and Gabriel had been there to witness it. Gabriel picked up Jarrett and narrowed his eyes. Jarrett giggled, not understanding yet that Gabe was pissed off.  
"Yeah, Jarrett's back. How cool is that?" Sam chuckled and Gabe put down the child. He glared at Sam.  
"Where is Cas?" He growled and Sam shrugged. Gabriel was getting real pissed off at Sam's casual attitude, knowing that normally Sam would be freaking out trying to find Dean right now.  
"I don't know. I couldn't find Dean either, but I'm sure that they will be fine." Sam said, waving a hand dismissively. Gabriel marched up and grabbed Sam's hands.  
"Snap out of it. This is your brother. My brother. If they're not here then they're in trouble." Gabriel said sternly.  
"I could find them" Crowley said casually, leaning against the door way as he watched the sexual tension in the room mount. Gabriel let go of Sam and turned towards the king of hell.  
"I'm sure you can." Gabe growled, stepping close to the king of hell when Jarrett shot past him and wrapped his arms around Crowley.  
"Pancake buddy!" jarrett giggled as he hugged Crowley.  
The entire room seemed to freeze when Jarrett hugged the king of hell. Gabriel blinked in shock, a small confused frown on his face. Sam watched, an eyebrow raised as he watched. Crowley looked down at the child, unsure how to react. He had never been hugged without sexual purpose in...well...never. Crowley looked up at Gabriel and Sam's expressions and he hesitated before peeling away from the child. Jarrett pouted up at Crowley and the king of hell swallowed, but he didn't make a move towards the pouting seven year old. He looked anywhere but the pouting face and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him as well, mirroring Sam's expression.  
"Please? I wanna hug." Jarrett pleaded, outstretching his arms towards Crowley. The king of hell growled and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't do it.  
"I think Carrot Top wants a hug from Pancake Buddy." Sam teased, earning a glare from said pancake buddy.  
"Shut up, moose." He snapped and Sam scrunched up his face at the nickname.  
"Alright, Pancake Buddy," Gabriel sneered, "Where's Cas and Dean?"  
"The local hospital." Crowley ground out. Gabriel stared at him, his eyes full of concern and worry.  
"You'd better not be lying." gabriel ground out and took Sam's hand, flying away.  
Crowley and jarrett were left alone in the house. The little seven year old still reaching out for the king of hell. Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes before scooping up Jarrett in his arms, actually pretty glad that the twerp had managed to survive. Jarrett squealed in delight and hugged Crowley close.  
"Do not tell anyone about this, understand me?" Crowley growled and Jarrett looked back at Crowley in confusion.  
"But, pancake buddy..." he whined, giving Crowley the puppy dog eyes.  
"That won't work on me." Crowley insisted with a small shake of his head.  
"Why not? I just wanted a hug." Jarrett mumbled, his bottom lip protruding a bit as he looked at Crowley. The king of hell rolled his eyes again, he sighed as he realized that he felt fondly towards this child for reasons he couldn't explain. He realized how upset he would have been if Jarrett had stayed dead. How the king of hell would have bent the rules to try and get the child back.  
"Right. I know." He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. Jarrett giggled and curled up in Crowley's lap. He rested his head on Crowley's shoulder.  
"I won't tell them because I know you like to act like you don't care." Jarrett teased.  
"I don't act like I don't care. I really don't care." Crowley snapped, looking around in case anyone was watching even though he knew that no one was there. "Sure you don't." Jarrett said with a roll of his eyes. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, willing to show off just how evil he could be. He knew it would drive away the child once he learned. Maybe he could do that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean sat outside of the hospital room, leaning forward and his elbows resting on his knees. He had finally managed to stop crying some time during the night as he waited for the okay to go in Castiel's room. Honestly, Dean had seen better days. His hair was a mess on the top of head and his clothes were a slightly burnt and covered in Cas' blood. Nurses and patients ave him strange looks as they passed him in the halls. He didn't care. All he was looking for was that one doctor that would tell him that Castiel was okay. He leaned back against the chair back and took a long shaky breath. He kept repeating to himself that Cas would be fine. Cas would be fine.  
Cas would be fine.  
Cas would be fine.  
Oh, who was he kidding? Castiel could be dead and it would be all Dean's fault for not calling 911 soon enough. Maybe he could have called instead of singing to him, then maybe he wouldn't have lost so much blood.  
"Dean Winchester?" some one asked, jerking Dean from his thoughts. He jumped and jerked in his chair, his eyes wide in alert.  
"Y-yeah?" He answered, looking at the sandy haired doctor in front of him. He stood up in front of him, swallowing nervously.  
"You're the one who brought in Castiel Novak, right?" the doctor asked, looking down at his papers for a moment.  
"Yeah? Why? Is he okay? He's okay, right?" Dean asked urgently, watching the doctor's expression that might say anything about Cas' condition.  
"He lost a lot of blood during that accident that you told me about. What did you say happened again?" the doctor asked in clarification. Dean was getting frustrated that the doctor wouldn't just skip to the point.  
"Yeah, he fell." Dean said and then sighed. His throat was starting to close up and he chewed on his cheek to try and calm himself down.  
"Yes, yes. Alright, well, I might need you to sign a few things for me-"  
He didn't get much further when Dean grabbed his front collar and slammed him into the wall. Hard. His expression was downright murderous. He glared at the scared looking doctor and snatched up the papers from his hands.  
"Is. He. Alive?" Dean growled.  
"Do I need to call security?" The doctor asked, quite frightened of Dean. He looked around for any help.  
"I just need you to tell me if Castiel is alive." Dean hissed and narrowed his eyes at the man.  
"Yes, yes, yes! He's alive!" the doctor said and Dean dropped him, letting the attractive doctor slide to the ground.  
"I can see him then?" Dean breathed, filling with hope.  
"Yes. He just needs rest, so if he's sleeping, don't-" the doctor started and Dean didn't wait to hear the rest. He rushed into the hospital room t see Cas sitting up in the bed.  
Dean felt liked he would pass out from relief when he saw Cas. A mix of emotions swirled in him. He was happy that Cas had survived. He was upset that Cas didn't listen to him. He was mad that the angels would mess up Cas this much.  
"Dean...I know that look anywhere..." Cas sighed and gave Dean a sympathetic look.  
"What look?" Dean snapped and then bit his bottom lip. He hadn't meant to snap, but it was so hard to keep his emotions in check.  
"The look that you are happy and upset at the same time. That sounds very confusing to me since it doesn't seem possible to do so." Cas said. Dean gave him a look and then laughed, almost hysterically. The sudden laughter shocked and confused Castiel.  
"Dean? I do not understand." Cas said in his usual monotone.  
"Of course you don't." Dean sighed and shook his head. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed near his angel. He took one of Cas's hands in his and smiled softly at him.  
"I am not sure what that is supposed to mean, but I have something to tell you, Dean." Cas said very seriously, getting Dean's attention. He tightened his grip on Cas' hand. Cas smiled and rolled his eyes, breaking the angel mask he had put on.  
"You never finished your song." He teased lightly. Dean frowned, his bottom jaw dropping open a bit.  
"Are you serious? Cas, you almost died!" Dean said, but he couldn't help but laugh.  
"I know, but you saved me just like I knew you would." Cas said smugly. Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.  
"You knew I would save you." Dean repeated.  
"You always save you friends." Cas assured him and Dean looked at Cas with a fond smile.  
"Cas, there's been something I've been wanting to say for a long time." Dean said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Cas chuckled softly and looked at Dean expectedly. Dean took a deep breath. He was going to say it. He was going to ask Castiel to be something maybe more... "Cas..."  
"Castiel!" Gabriel exclaimed from the other side of the room, making both of them jump. Cas jerked his hand away from Dean's as he looked at Gabriel and Sam who were standing at the edge of the room.  
"Gabriel, Sam." Cas breathed the sigh of relief. Gabriel sauntered over and resisted the urge to slap Castiel across the face for being so stupid. He then looked over at Dean and narrowed his eyes. He hopped over the hospital bed and glared at the older winchester.  
"I thought I told you not to use up his grace!" He snapped. Dean stood up to face Gabriel, not wanting to back down. Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and tried to tug him back down.  
"Gabriel, calm down! It wasn't Dean's fault. It was mine! I'm the one who insisted that I use my grace, now leave Dean alone!" Cas snapped. Gabriel closed his eyes and took a long sigh. He really needed to calm down.  
"I'm sure that it was your fault, Cas. I just need to hit something." Gabriel admitted and then disappeared to do just that. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. His boyfriend had anger issues.  
"Right, so, Cas..." Dean started again.  
"Yes, Cas, you saved Jarrett." Sam interrupted. Dean sighed, but he didn't say anything to Sam.  
"Yes, I did. How is he, by the way?" Cas asked, looking over at Sam. Dean realized that Cas hadn't let go of his wrist even though Gabriel was gone.  
"He's fine. I left him with Crowley." Sam said casually. It was surprising to him how easily that came out. Oh, yeah. Just the king go he;ll babysitting a child that was recently possessed by Satan. That seemed about right.  
"Crowley? Why in the world would you leave a child with him?" Dean snapped. Sam shrugged.  
"if you saw him earlier, you would know that Crowley wouldn't hurt the kid. For some reason, Jarrett likes Crowley. Called him his 'pancake buddy'." Sam snickered. Dean started laughing at that. The king of hell being called someone's pancake buddy was beyond funny to him right then.  
"Alright. You should still check on him though." Dean said, wanting to get Sam out of there. Dean really wanted to ask Cas before it was too late. he knew that with several angels on their tail that it would be a while before he would get another chance like this. He wanted to ask Cas before the moment was ruined.  
"Alright. As soon as Gabriel gets back, I'm sure he will fly all of back home." Sam said, sitting at a chair near the end of Cas' bed. Dean suppressed a groan in annoyance.  
Gabriel came about five minutes later and healed Cas up just enough so that he could fly all of them back to the Bunker. Gabriel was still pretty damned pissed, but he was going to wait to prank Cas and Dean later to get all of his anger out. Gabriel dragged Sam into the office so that they could both "work" on something apparently important. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that he had used that excuse to make out with girls before. It didn't take him long to realize that that was exactly what Sam and Gabriel were doing. He groaned and rolled his eyes, not wanting the image of Sam and Gabriel doing the do. He walked into the living room, Cas trailing close behind him. Dean paused in the doorway when he saw Crowley asleep on one of the chairs with Jarrett curled up on his lap. The sight was just so funny that Dean almost started laughing when Cas put a hand over Dean's mouth to stifle it. Dean nodded and pulled away from Cas' hand, taking out his phone from his pocket and taking a quick picture.  
"Dean?" Cas asked after Dean put his phone back away. Dean looked away from the king of hell and over to Cas.  
"Yes, Cas?" He replied in a soft voice so as to not wake up Crowley.  
"You were trying to tell me something?" Cas urged, wanting Dean to say what he had wanted to say back at the hospital. Dean's face flushed pink and he looked down shyly. The gesture confused Cas since dean never did anything like that. Someone like Dean Winchester had no reason to be flustered or embarrassed. He always carried himself as such a man who never seemed to be embarrassed by anything he did.  
"Right. So, um, Cas-" Dean started.  
"Dean?! Cas?!" Crowley exclaimed, practically shoving the kid off of his lap. Jarrett shrieked and tumbled to the ground. He looked up at Crowley and huffed, not happy to be awoken so rudely like that.  
"That wasn't very nice." Jarrett retorted and started to brush himself off. Crowley didn't pay him much attention.  
"Look, if you two go around telling people that I've gone soft I'll throw you both in the darkest pits of hell and-" Crowley growled, starting to get up from the chair. "Yeah, yeah. We know the drill."Cas sighed, starting to get bored with the whole conversation. "We don't exactly have anyone to tell, now do we?"  
"No, I would guess not." Crowley grumbled and disappeared. Jarrett made a face at the area where Crowley used to be. He frowned and then looked over at the two men standing in the doorway.  
"Sorry. I'll go find something else to do while you two kiss." Jarrett mumbled and made his way out of the living room.  
"Jarrett, how many times must I remind you that Dean and I aren't actually boyfriends?" cas sighed. Dean glanced over at Cas, hurt that he would dismiss it so easily. He then thought of all of the times that he had brushed Cas off and then mentally cursed himself. Perhaps if that weren't his response every time someone accused him of going out with Cas....He sighed and plopped down on the couch with a huff. Cas raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch beside Dean.  
"Alright, Dean, what is it? Obviously it's important to you since your face went pink." Cas said and as if on cue, Dean's face turned an alarming shade of pink.  
"Yeah, I was just..." Dean started and then relaxed, his expression softening. "Nevermind."  
"Alright. One of your movies is on today, just in case you wanted to know." Cas said, leaning forward and turning on the t.v. He changed the channel to West Side Story that was playing. Dean smiled and leaned back against the couch. Cas smiled and snuggled up against Dean. He curled up and rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean blinked and looked down at Cas. Cas looked up at Dean's expression and pulled away shyly.  
"Cas..." Dean breathed.  
"Right. S-sorry. I know what you said about personal space..." Cas said, looking down at his lap.  
Dean leaned towards Cas and cupped his face with his hands gently. Cas looked up at Dean, frowning slightly in confusion. Dean chuckled softly, his face slightly pink as he lightly pressed his lips to Cas'. Dean closed his eyes and deepened the kiss a bit. Cas pulled away with a small gasp. Dean looked at Cas for a second and then pulled back. His hands fell from Cas' face as he forced his gaze to the television, mentally cursing himself. He quietly muttered an apology and swallowed. He was such an idiot. Cas wasn't trying to flirt. He knew from before that Cas didn't even know what flirting was when it was directed at him.   
"Dean...I don't..." Cas croaked and Dean winced at his actions.  
"No, Cas, it's my fault. I shouldn't have-" Dean started, turning towards Cas.  
Castiel jumped on Dean, wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck. Cas smashed their lips together, his body pressed against Dean's. Dean made a small noise in surprise as he was thrown back against the armrest. He looked down at Cas and then smiled through the kiss. He wrapped his arms gently around Cas, careful to not harm him. Cas pulled away for a second, half on top of Dean.  
"I apologize. I am not that skilled in the art of kissing. Was that...satisfactory?" Cas asked, searching Dean's face for any reason to move away.  
"Hell yeah." Dean breathed, his voice slightly husky. Cas beamed at him. Dean put his hand lightly on the back of Cas' neck and led him down. He lightly pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips.


End file.
